


rain again tomorrow

by wxldcard



Category: Epik High, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closeted Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, диалоги об охоте и рыбалке и творчестве, мистер тукац the scene stealer, чимин в очках-авиаторах
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: он никогда не хотел этих киношных признаний, но стоял, где стоял — на предпоследней ступеньке входной лестницы, посреди мертвой улицы, на изломе ночи, и хлопал ладонями по карманам в поисках сигарет, которые не курил уже лет десять.или: ау, где ни эпик хай, ни бантан так и не сложились в коллективы. юнги, сонун и чоншик фрилансят в студии, записывая саундтрек для кино.
Relationships: Lee Sun Woong | Tablo/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Chapter 1

no king, no queen, no court jester  
— epik high, in seoul

Юнги, бывало, подолгу сидел за фортепиано, всверлившись взглядом в откинутую крышку и сжав ладонями колени. Сквозь бахромчатые дыры на джинсах виднелись тощие, белые ноги, и не смотреть на них почему-то всегда было абсолютно невозможно. Юнги сидел за фортепиано — спина ровная, а плечи все равно напряжены, — и вокруг него змеились провода и кабели, сплетались узлами, ниспадали на пол, которого в окошко студийной будки было не видать. На шее болтались громоздкие наушники, и в них он казался намного младше, чем был на самом деле. Он вообще сквозь стекло выглядел меньше и хрупче, но, может быть, все дело было в его мешковатых одеждах и в том, что он всегда носил почти одно только черное, а тускловатый свет в будке щедро лил на него неровные тени.

Он, бывало, подолгу сидел за фортепиано, а потом вдруг высоко поднимал руки, делая это удивительно плавно. Так над клавишами заносят руки разве что маленькие дети во время отчётных концертов в музыкальных школах. Они надувают щеки и утопают в пиджачках, купленных на вырост. Им нужно оглядываться на родителей в зрительном зале. У них напрочь немеют пальцы, и ладони сами собой становятся в пыточный «домик». Но ничего из этих пошловатых образов в Юнги не находило отражения. Скорее, в эти моменты его лицо казалось абсолютно опустошенным. Он выжидал. 

Поднимал руки, по-птичьи описывал ими дугу и весомо, на выдохе, брал первый аккорд. 

Сила звука, который пронзал после этого студию, была несоразмерна этому измученному ночной работой человеку. Штрихообразной аккуратности его рук. Спокойной сосредоточенности его лица. Он плавно покачивался, ниспадая пассажами от верхних октав к нижним, и четкость его силуэта чем дальше, тем больше скрадывалась мутноватым стеклом студийки. Сонуну нравилось просто смотреть, как он играет, в этом действительно было что-то завораживающее. Он никогда не мог заставить себя усидеть за пультом, если Юнги уходил в будку.

Сонун смотрел на него сквозь толстое стекло, смотрел долго — потому что долгими были и сами музыкальные темы, которые он написал. Смотрел на Юнги и его худые ладони, на белые, неуютно новые клавиши студийной «Ямахи», на то, как мерно мигает красным глазом значок REC за его спиной. А потом ловил в бликах ламп отсветы на стекле, и тогда уже отсутствующе разглядывал собственное отражение: серое от недосыпа лицо, абсолютно очевидные морщины. Успевшие стать хроническими круги под глазами. Как-то он подслушал у своих студенток, что первой стареет шея, и зачем-то это запомнил. Для того, наверное, чтобы теперь, много лет спустя, приобрести привычку придирчиво заглядывать своим зеркальным близнецам в растянутые вороты свитшотов. 

В отражении, за его спиной, Чоншик размашисто обходил узкую и неудобную софу с корпоративной маркировкой на подлокотнике. Они втроем уже привыкли ужинать вместе примерно в середине смены, и ужин этот называли трехчасовым по времени приема. Но сегодня снова выбились из графика, да и к тому же давно заказанная доставка, если верить координатам в приложении, пропала без вести где-то между станциями Мапо и Хапчон. Из-за очередных рабочих разногласий с Сонуном Чоншик был злой как черт и теперь сам с большой радостью накинулся на службу поддержки. Он морщил лоб и сильно вжимал мобильный в щеку, разговаривая с оператором. Чоншик пока еще не повышал голоса, а только ворчал, но сам по себе тон его казался густым и тяжелым: в нем тонули все прочие звуки. С ним мешалась и без того приглушенная стеклом фортепианная мелодия, которая рвалась из будки.

У них вообще была беда со сроками, но думать об этом не хотелось. Под конец рабочей ночи Сонун неизменно терялся в окружающих предметах и звуках. Само его тело словно переставало существовать, взгляд лип к одной точке, по вискам колотило набатом. Стоило только закрыть глаза, как голову тут же вязко заполняла музыка, и Сонун выдыхал, как только мог, чтобы освободить для нее место. Все казалось ненастоящим на исходе ночи, и, несмотря на то, что в студии не было окон, приближение рассвета все равно каждый раз ощущалось неизбежно, а от этого предчувствия отпочковывались новые. Само время, казалось, рушится, словно мозаика из домино. Сонун прикладывался лбом к холодному стеклу и стоял, закрыв глаза, чувствуя в этот момент по меньшей мере всю вселенную залпом от начала и до конца. Чувствуя, как мимо головы проплывают все его прожитые годы, тяжело задевая плечи.

Чоншик не слишком аккуратно проскользнул мимо него, на ходу натягивая куртку. Звякнул кодовым замком на двери, прошелестел по входному коврику. Сонун приоткрыл глаза и повернул к нему голову, не отрывая лба от стекла. Спросил, а уже сколько — три, четыре часа ночи? Но Чоншик не успел его услышать и не ответил, с головой провалившись в темноту коридора.

Тема подходила к концу. Сонун уже слышал, как она подбирается к тому месту прямо перед кодой, которое казалось ему по крайней мере неплохим на стадии написания, но теперь смертельно не устраивало. Сонун почувствовал, как лицо, словно само по себе, сморщилось в неприязненном выражении и мысленно заставил себя расслабиться. Ему чуть ли не до дрожи в пальцах хотелось прервать Юнги, достать из стола чистые нотные листы и переписать всю эту чушь с самого начала, так, чтобы она стала звучать как следует. Но нечего было и думать об этом, по крайней мере, не сегодня: Чоншик и так не отошел еще после предыдущей их стычки за рефрен, и пытаться добиться от него чего-то сейчас было заранее провальной идеей. У них была беда со сроками — но думать об этом Сонун не мог. Он вернулся взглядом к кабинке за стеклом.

Юнги почти не двигался корпусом, живыми были только его руки. Расстегнутая мастерка слегка подрагивала вслед за движениями его предплечий; раскрытые полы обнажали неизменную FG футболку Юнги, которую он носил, по-видимому, круглый год, и которая от стирки давно уже превратилась из белой в бежевую. Она, как и мастерка, была большой Юнги на несколько размеров, а потому казалось, что обе они были случайными, взятыми взаймы вещами. Юнги приезжал на работу всегда немного растрепанным, но эта легкая несобранность, так уж вышло, не вызывала в Сонуне никакого раздражения. Он знал, что причиной этой несобранности была вовсе не лень, а, скорее, неминуемая рассеянность по горло занятого человека. Сонун также знал, что Юнги был не очень удобен их ночной график записи, и что помимо этой временной работы он подрабатывал еще и аранжировщиком в крупном лейбле, где проводил стандартные дневные часы с девяти до пяти.

Юнги взял кодовый аккорд, порывисто выдохнув. Резко опустилась грудь. Все замерло. Юнги снял руки с инструмента, снова описав ими дугу. Еще ненадолго остался абсолютно неподвижен. Он всегда делал паузу, симметричную той, которую брал перед тем, как начать играть. Словно ему требовалось немного времени, чтобы вернуться из музыки снова в жизнь. Юнги посмотрел, как порой это делал, мимо предметов и стен. Поправил кофту, которая за время игры успела сползти с плеч и собраться в гармошку у запястий. Затем он повернулся к стеклу и что-то сказал Сонуну. Но тот не сумел ничего прочитать по губам — сонный Юнги вечно еле шевелил ртом.

Когда они встретились впервые, на Юнги была куртка Моторспортс, и он, гремя кольцами и браслетами. выглядел ровно на столько, сколько ему и было — едва-едва двадцать семь. Собеседование было в баре. По помещению неторопливо тек фруктовый дым, фиолетовый из-за неоновых узоров на стенах. Сонун смотрел на Юнги поверх чашки с кофе, и ему казалось, что он зря все это затеял. 

Между ними, как медиатор на переговорах, сидел Намджун. Неделей ранее в разговоре с ним Сонун обмолвился, что им с Чоншиком уже несколько месяцев не удается найти пианиста для новой записи. Обмолвился мельком и не думая, а Намджун вдруг, словно туз из рукава, вытащил из своей памяти какого-то нуждающегося в подработке друга. Теперь они сидели втроем в баре. 

За неполные десять лет довольно вальяжной практики преподавания английской литературы в Национальном университете у Сонуна не то чтобы могли появиться любимые студенты. Он был слишком отстраненным и понимал это. Может быть, все эти годы просто искал предлог уйти. А в год, когда почти уже нашел, на факультет лингвистики поступил Ким Намджун. Наблюдать за ним было интересно: он развивался и превосходил самого себя со скоростью главного героя в супергеройском кино. Брал призовые места на всех студенческих писательских конкурсах. Публиковался в ежегодных сборниках. Позже взялся за методички и пособия, хотя в двадцать лет кому угодно другому это было бы рано, скучно и ни к чему. А когда на выпускных курсах Намджуну предложили стажировку в Гарварде, он внезапно отказался, чем поверг в шок всю седую профессуру. На кафедре тогда говорили, что он не хотел уезжать, потому что собирался на ком-то там жениться, но Сонуна не слишком интересовали эти сплетни, тем более, что в тот момент он был занят собственным увольнением.

То, что началось между ними как формальная переписка, в которой Намджун просил Сонуна предоставить ему рекомендации для портфолио в аспирантуру, со временем переросло в теплое приятельство двух взрослых людей. Строгие, регламентированные границы парадигмы отношений преподавателя и студента уже не имели для них никакого значения, особенно теперь, когда Намджун и в степени, и в количестве научных работ превосходил Сонуна.

_Я думаю, больше всего во мне как в сотруднике им нравился стэнфордский диплом. Чем старше я становлюсь, тем отчетливее понимаю, что люди заостряют внимание на каких-то абсолютно лишенных важности условностях._ — написал он как-то Намджуну.

_Если тебе интересно, в универе после твоего ухода ничего не изменилось. На меня до сих пор смотрят как на предателя нации только из-за того, что я упустил шанс получить отметку о стажировке в Гарварде в свой послужной список._

Сонун долго смотрел в телефон, не зная, с чего начать ответ. Пока размышлял, телефон в руке вздрогнул, вибрируя. Пришло еще одно сообщение.

_Но все это не отменяет того факта, что ты был классным преподом, и я, как и многие ребята с потока, втянулся в литературу только благодаря твоим лекциям._

«Какое элегантное подхалимство», — подумал Сонун. Перечитал дважды или трижды. Посмеялся.

_Больно сложно впечатлить первокурсника._

_О, еще как! Закончить школу и не возненавидеть после этого классическую литературу — просто чудо._

Сонуна изрядно помотало по миру в последние годы — после развода в Сеуле ему еще довольно долго было тесно и тошно, — но своим новым знакомым в Токио, Макао, Сиэтле, Мельбурне и десятках других городов, съеденных алкогольным блюром, он одинаково и весело, как заведенный, рассказывал, что учил в университете первого классика современности.

— …Это просто очень круто, что ты продолжаешь делать то, что хочешь, — сказал Намджун, когда они созванивались, чтобы обсудить детали встречи. — Это вдохновляет. Говоря по правде, я уже ловлю себя на страхе гнуть свою линию, хотя, блин, казалось бы, только начал.

— Мин Юнги, — объяснял он, как будто бы старательно подбирая слова. — Классическое фортепиано. Играть начал, как Моцарт, чуть ли не раньше, чем заговорил. Все четыре года учился по конкурсной стипендии Ассоциации авторского права. Много раз работал на проектах большой тройки. Теперь фрилансит.

— Он был хорош еще во время университета, он был просто самым лучшим, — говорил Намджун, когда они с Сонуном поднимались из метро, чтобы дойти вместе до бара, где условились встретиться с Юнги. — Таких погруженных в музыку людей я никогда до него не знал. Чуть не перевелся на продюсирование из-за него тогда, если честно. Так сильно зажегся.

В ту первую встречу пианиста в Юнги могли выдать разве что руки. Такие длинные пальцы, узловатые костяшки. Худые, гибкие запястья. Это было первое, на что обратил внимание Сонун. Потом еще целый вечер пытался всмотреться во всего Юнги целиком. В конечном итоге решил, что эти руки мало ему подходят — ему, с этими браслетами, кольцами, с металлом, которым он весь с головы до ног был увешан; с бутылкой соджу, которую покачивал из стороны в сторону, удерживая пальцами за горлышко. Как будто все это было случайно. Сонун тогда подумал: «Зря». Лицо Юнги было острым в чертах, и еще острее были его глаза. В нем не было ничего из насильно вбиваемой академизмом мягкости.

Юнги встал из-за стола, увидев их. Правильно поклонился при знакомстве. Он был безупречно вежлив во всем, за что только можно было уцепиться — поза, тон голоса, слова, которые он выбирал. И все-таки умудрялся не вызывать этой легкой неприязни, которую в Сонуне порой пробуждала показательная стерильность рабочих отношений с подчиненными. 

Может быть, потому что Юнги сразу показался ему прямым человеком, в котором притворства то ли не было вовсе, то ли разглядеть его было так сложно, что не стоило и пытаться сделать это в первую встречу. Они долго обсуждали саундтреки, индустрию, маркетинг. Юнги говорил то, что думал, не боясь не соглашаться с Сонуном, который был его потенциальным работодателем. Честность граничила с простодушием.

Может быть, всему виной была неформальная обстановка. Сонун не привык проводить собеседования вне белых кабинетов. Вокруг них приятно гудел живой бар, а рядом с Намджуном Сонун по старой памяти казался сам себе лет на десять моложе. За окном наступал мягкий вечер, в мыслях понемногу нарастала эта необъяснимая легкость, знакомая только по часам работы в студии глубокой ночью. «In the mood for love», — бухтели старомодные колонки. Сонун поймал себя на том, что пальцами по столешнице вторит ритму.

Могло ли все это закончиться иначе? Он понятия не имел.

Но иногда все-таки думал: «Не было и шанса».

Юнги признался, что в студенчестве на слух разбирал саундтреки Сонуна на партитуры, а потом пытался собрать мелодию заново уже при помощи университетского оркестра. Что это было его любимое времяпрепровождение, и что это хобби научило его работе с нотами больше, чем все курсы, на которые он ходил после выпуска ради получения бумажных лицензий. Он сказал все это осторожно и как бы вскользь. Затух на середине фразы, будто сам себя смутившись, и запил это смущение тем, что оставалось в его рюмке. Сонун смотрел на него, размышляя, как у такого холодного на вид человека может быть столь занудное хобби. Почему-то вспомнил, как впервые заглянул в черновые работы Чоншика. Как впервые увидел Джина за инструментом, еще во времена рэпкор-бенда в Пало-Алто, то есть, полжизни назад. Он вдруг почувствовал нечто приятно свое и в Юнги тоже — это же чувство посетило его, когда он взялся читать витиеватую эссеистику первокурсника-Намджуна. Это чувство всколыхнулось и ожило в нем, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, статусе, на абсолютную неизвестность. Наверное, дело было решено уже в тот самый момент.

Их разговор все меньше и меньше походил на собеседование. Намджун откинулся в кресле, время от времени возвращаясь к столу за тем только, чтобы пополнить пустеющие рюмки — он был младшим среди них. Не мешал, хорошо умея чувствовать динамику беседы. Но не исключал себя из разговора надолго, оставаясь знакомым и необходимым и Юнги, и Сонуну, буфером.

В конце концов, Юнги объяснил, что последние несколько лет занимался по большей части тем, что писал простенькую музыку для коротких мультфильмов в утреннем эфире KBS TV, а в межсезонье фрилансил, берясь за любые проекты, кем бы его в них ни звали. Композитором, музыкантом, актером озвучки — кем угодно. Ему было все равно. 

Сонун понял, конечно, позже, когда узнал Юнги получше, что дело было не в безразличии, а в том, что ему просто доставляла удовольствие любая работа со звуком. Но тогда, в первую встречу, он еще этого не знал. Ему не терпелось посмотреть на Юнги за работой.

— Ты ведь смог бы сыграть сейчас? — спросил Сонун, наклонившись к Юнги. Тот кивнул и прикрыл свою стопку ладонью — Намджун в это время как раз собирался налить им еще.

В студию они поехали почти сразу же после этого. На разветвлении станций метро откололись от Намджуна. Смотрели, как его пожирает эскалатор, ведущий к другой линии. И только рыжая шапка покачивалась, как поплавок, в людском океане.

Потом, через много месяцев, Юнги скажет ему:

— Я в то время вообще не пил, опять пытался бросить. Но тогда слишком переволновался. Ничего не мог с собой поделать.

И Сонун снова подумает: «А могло ли все разрешиться по-другому?»

Он будет размышлять над этим всю свою жизнь, но так и не найдет ответа.

В студийном крыле лейбла всегда было мертвецки тихо. Везде стоял полумрак, стены были аляповато обиты экокожей. Узкие коридоры змеились почти игриво. От вынужденной близости было немного неловко — так, как почему-то не было в забитом вагоне, когда их вжало друг в друга на одной из остановок. 

Сонун открыл дверь в студию, пропустил Юнги вперед. Остался у входа смотреть, как тот не спеша обходит комнату — не хотел мешать. Стал снова рассказывать про концепцию работы. Что уже успели сделать. Зачем он будет нужен. Хотелось ему напомнить еще раз, уже здесь, где он все видит сам. Это было необходимо.

Юнги почти ласково провел рукой по столу с консолью. Рассмотрел систему мониторов. Тихо спросил у Сонуна разрешения, а затем вошел в будку и осторожно, словно к животному, которое легко можно спугнуть резким движением, приблизился к фортепиано.

Сонун встал в дверях у него за спиной, да так и остался. Стоило, наверное, пойти и настроить тут все, чтобы послушать его потом в записи — но Сонун просто не смог уйти. Наблюдал, как Юнги ведет ладонью по крышке, как цепляет пальцами еле заметный выступ и поднимает ее, невесомо стукнув о корпус. Открылась большеротая улыбка «Ямахи». Юнги замер, задержал руку в паре сантиметров над клавишами, словно не решаясь прикоснуться. 

И вдруг камнем опустил ладонь в аккорде, который Сонун ошарашенно не смог разобрать на слух.

Отгремело. Звук был тягучий, жалобный. И Юнги сказал: «Мне нравится». Он улыбнулся куда-то в пространство между фортепиано и Сонуном. Улыбнулся широко — так, что стали видны десна. От этой улыбки он словно вдруг стал младше. С его лица одномоментно спала вся зрелость. Он расцвел в беспечности.

Они просидели в студии еще долго: Сонун притащил ему свои нотные кипы, на ходу черкая в них карандашом. Юнги играл с листа, быстро адаптируясь под исправления Сонуна. Они немного поиграли в четыре руки. Подписали распечатанный здесь же, на студийном принтере, контракт. Просидели еще полночи за инструментом.

Теперь у них позади был почти месяц совместной работы, Сонун не раз переписывал композиции, не раз спорил с Чоншиком из-за звука, но во всей этой рутине был неизменным один короткий, полупрозрачный миг. Юнги садился за инструмент, задумывался, будто затухал на секунду. А затем делал глубокий вдох и, плавной дугой занеся руки, начинал играть. Звук вспарывал комнату. Сонун прикрывал глаза. Дыхание перехватывало каждый чертов раз.

Ценность Юнги как пианиста не исчерпывалась навыком, выходя далеко за рамки того, чему его могли бы научить в консерватории. Юнги удавалось, творя музыку, делать ее не просто слышимой — он мог заставить слушателя увидеть ее, почувствовать ее вкус, жар или холод. Он мог оживить музыку, за руку вывести ее с нотных листов в реальный мир, сделать ее осязаемой. Юнги умел различать в музыке цвета, слышать ее запах, говорить с ней, словно с живым человеком. И он всегда был ею окутан, полностью занят ею; она невесомо присутствовала рядом с ним, каждую ночь входила в студию, ступая вслед за ним, поднимала вместе с ним крышку фортепиано.

Юнги смущался и кидался тереть пальцами мочку уха, бормотал что-то, смешно ломаясь голосом, стоило только Сонуну начать хвалить его игру. Они проработали вместе уже около месяца, но, по-видимому, единственной за все это время не обременившей его похвалой стало вскользь пророненное Сонуном: «Моя дочка любит смотреть мультфильмы с твоей музыкой».

Вдруг вспомнив об этом, Сонун отошел от стекла к скрипучей софе. Протянул руку, на ощупь нашел между подушками мобильный. Брякнул разблокированный экран. Уведомлений о новых сообщениях не было. Тогда Сонун уже по привычке зашел в какаоток, чтобы обновить чаты, словно что-то от этого действия могло измениться. Хару не ответила ни на вчерашние его письма, ни на пожелания доброй ночи, которые он отправил по дороге на работу. Это с ней случалось, потому что ей было девять, и она интересовалась всем на свете, из-за чего ей периодически приходилось браться за множество дел сразу, по ходу нечаянно забрасывая некоторые из них.

Обычно они созванивались по утрам: Сонун возвращался с работы, Хару собиралась в школу. Она разговаривала с ним по гарнитуре, которая была подарком на прошлое Рождество — и Сонун слушал, как она, со сна проглатывая слоги, желает ему доброго утра, как чистит зубы. Слушал, как Хёджон зовет ее завтракать. Всю неделю он и Хару занимались тем, что придумывали, чем займутся на выходных — за последние несколько лет Сонун успел врасти в эту рутину, она больше не была болезненной.

Но во времена близящихся дедлайнов он иногда забывал позвонить ей, путаясь во времени, пропускал утра, и не решался беспокоить ее потом, боясь невпопад отвлечь ее в школе или на занятиях в хагвоне. Хару почти никогда не звонила ему сама просто так, но Сонун не обижался, зная, что она попросту почти все время занята. Единственное, чего он мог опасаться — это стать нежеланным и понемногу выпасть из ее жизни. Он боялся, что она перестанет с охотой приезжать к нему на выходные, что со временем от его отцовства останется одно только название, а их отношения истончатся и лопнут, как натянутая шерстяная нитка. У этого страха не было никакой реальной почвы, но Сонуна, спустя почти четыре года после развода, эти мысли все еще с головой накрывали ледяным ужасом перед тотальным одиночеством, бередя едва прижившиеся швы.

Юнги закончил играть и вышел из будки, прикрыв за собой дверь. Сел на рядом с Сонуном, ощутимо качнул своим весом. Потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Студийная софа была крошечная, и они с Юнги сидели почти вплотную, так, что отчетливо ощущалось тепло чужого тела. Скорее всего, Юнги успел случайно заглянуть в экран его телефона, не защищенный блокировкой — с такого расстояния это было просто неизбежно. Когда Сонун повернул голову к Юнги, натолкнулся на его взгляд. Он смотрел, как обычно, остро. Поначалу от этого было немного неуютно. Чоншик как-то даже отругал его, но Юнги наверняка так и не понял, за что. Вечно казалось, что он смотрит в глубину вещей. Сонун иногда думал, что он других людей видит прозрачными, как они есть, без натянутых масок и подбадриваний, обращенных к себе же, без этикетной сдержанности, без пугливой замкнутости. Он расплетал саму музыку на тонкие нити и пропускал сквозь них пальцы — что уж было говорить о людях.

Сам он был совершенно закрытым, чем первые недели ужасно бесил Чоншика, но со временем стало ясно, что эта замкнутость происходит от застенчивости, а не от высокомерия. Едва сам Чоншик понял это — сменил гнев на милость. Узнал и что-то свое, может быть. Сонун не знал.

Как бы там ни было, прошел уже почти целый месяц — Юнги привык к ним, а они к нему. У них появилась рутина. За ужином они обсуждали что угодно, кроме работы. Юнги понемногу, полудоверчиво позволял узнать себя, и тогда Сонуну сквозь все толстовки, дефекты речи, закрытые позы казалось, что он начинает что-то понимать, но это чувство отчего-то всегда приносило с собой нервозность. Никогда не длилось долго. Видимо, Юнги принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые то ли за работой мало походят на себя обычных, то ли в буднях никогда не могут стряхнуть с себя рабочие дела, насквозь ими пропитавшись. Сонун так думал, он вообще много чего предполагал, но судить было сложно, потому что вне студии он и Юнги не общались.

Юнги облизал свои постоянно обветренные губы. Коротко мелькнул язык, показались ровные, белые зубы. Сонун с натренированной быстротой отвел взгляд. Он старался поменьше смотреть на этот аккуратный рот. 

Юнги сказал:

— Мне нравятся новые части. Вся мелодия теперь более цельная, что ли. Я думаю, ты хорошо сделал, что решил переписать, даже если теперь будут проблемы с лейблом.

Сонун отмер по строгой мысленной команде, отслоился взглядом. Положил телефон на журнальный столик, просто чтобы что-то сделать. Сказал:

— С лейблом проблем не будет — съемки в Тайбэе все равно мажут все сроки. До монтажа далеко, мы успеем.

Юнги сказал: м. Откинулся на спинку софы, прикрыв глаза. Он редко бывал разговорчивым, особенно в вещах, которые касались практических аспектов работы. Часто отвечал этими бессловесными звуками. На него, конечно, порой находило это очень забавное настроение, в котором он становился громким, много говорил всякой ерунды и шутил невпопад. Но это бывало редко и как-то незакономерно. В остальное же время Юнги быстро и без предупреждения соскакивал с крючка любой беседы. Сонуна раздражало это примерно всю первую неделю совместной работы. Потом он понял, что Юнги делает это неосознанно, и тогда неприятное чувство ушло само собой.

Сонун тоже откинулся на спинку дивана. Им оставалось работы недели на две-три. Они, пожалуй, могли бы уже и закончить, если бы накануне Сонун в иступленном и злом порыве не стер большую часть содержимого проектных папок и не засел без перерыва и сна переписывать партитурные листы. Из-за этого они с Чоншиком разругались в первый раз за последние лет десять и еще какое-то время не знали оба, как подступиться к этой ссоре. Юнги, видимо, решил не вмешиваться — ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Он вообще никогда не спорил с Сонуном, если тому вдруг оказывалось нужно что-то исправить. Прилежно задерживался после работы и не отказывался переигрывать на микрофон одно и то же по сотне раз за ночь.

В студии всегда было мрачновато, несмотря на все зажженные лампы. Здесь громко и мерно гудела техника, и это гудение почему-то казалось уютным, от этого гудения чуть ли не ностальгически щемило сердце — вспоминались и четко, словно фотографии в альбоме, вставали перед глазами тихий Ванкувер, потом Стэнфордские общежития, дальше — нишевые музыкальные бары в центре Пало-Алто. В этом гудении было нечто родное, к чему Сонун привык возвращаться, как к самим нотам, каждую ночь, приходя на работу. В этом гудении было постоянство, которое шло, свиваясь в узлы, через всю значимую часть его жизни — менялись города, страны, обретались ученые степени, приходили и уходили люди, но гудение готовящейся музыки всегда было рядом.

— Мне почему-то так нравится этот звук, — еле слышно, словно самому себе, или боясь потревожить кулеры включенных компьютеров, произнес Юнги. Сонун все-таки повернул к нему голову. Посмотрел на сережку в ухе. Прикрытые глаза. Этот дурацкий рот. Все так близко.

Юнги улыбался.

Когда Чоншик вернулся с пакетами доставки, они, по обыкновению, сели ужинать втроем. Юнги, придерживая запястье руки, в которой держал банку, молча разлил им пиво по студийным кружкам. Они расселись на полу вокруг неудобного столика, то и дело стукаясь локтями.

Сонун, конечно, уже несколько раз успел помириться с Чоншиком, но тот, видимо, еще не совсем перестал злиться: как мог, был колючим. Без спроса забрал у Сонуна кусок курицы из тарелки. Показательно перехватывал все направленные к нему реплики Юнги. Нарочно толкался локтями. Сонуна это забавляло. Они слишком давно дружили, чтобы он мог разозлиться на это. Они слишком давно дружили, чтобы он не знал, что Чоншик успокоится через пару дней язвительных ремарок, а, может, и раньше, если какая-то приятная неожиданность вдруг качнет маятник его настроения. Он всегда был вспыльчив, но добрел с абсурдной скоростью, когда его жена возвращалась из регулярных командировок в Японию, или если Юну приносил хорошую оценку из школы. На эмоциональном уровне Чоншик был удивительно простым, хоть в целом, как человек, он и состоял из множества полярных противоположностей.

Сонун не мог не сравнивать его с Юнги. Юнги был сложным от полуродного словечка complex; наслоение, нагромождение замысловатых конструкций, укрытое от немногочисленных желающих всматриваться зрителей бесцветным тонким полотном. Его лицо было холодным и часто пустым, но сам он был теплым изнутри. Это сквозило в тихой заботе даже о Сонуне и Чоншике, которые были ему, казалось бы, абсолютно чужими людьми. Или — в том, как он говорил о музыке. 

Или — в те редкие моменты, когда он, словно случайно, сбивался на личное и рассказывал за ужином что-нибудь о своих друзьях. Чаще всего главным героем его рассказов был Намджун. Может быть, потому что проще было говорить о том, кто хотя бы одному из собеседников уже знаком. Может быть, потому что у Юнги наготове были десятки неловких историй о Намджуне времен университета — по крайней мере, иногда так казалось. Сонун слушал эти рассказы с особым вниманием. Было что-то занятное в том, чтобы взглянуть на хорошо знакомого человека чужими глазами. У Сонуна сложилось впечатление, что они были очень близки с Намджуном те пять-шесть лет, что учились в одном университете, но сложно было выцепить что-то конкретное: Юнги в своих рассказах всегда сводил собственное присутствие к минимуму. Интересующие подтексты приходилось восстанавливать по оброненным вскользь деталям, потому что от большинства прямых вопросов с прицелом на личное Юнги уворачивался с завидным умением. Очевидными в нем были лишь руки — то, как ладонь взлетала к уху, к шее, к затылку, если он оказывался смущен; то, как на пальцах часто заметны были случайные чернильные штрихи; то, как ему требовалось совершать простые, цикличные движения, когда он задумывался о чем-то и был расфокусирован.

Сонун смотрел, как Юнги палочками отсутствующе чертит круги в своей баночке с соусом и вполуха слушал ворчащего сквозь набитый рот Чоншика. Им оставалось работы недели на две-три, а потом все закончится, все это придется отпустить — и Сонун вновь вынырнет из завершенного проекта выпитым до последней капли. Вновь будет стоять у пропасти из нерастраченного времени, вновь запнется, проводя по карте остатка года линию нового курса.

В последнее время алкоголь почему-то делал его нервным. Ему требовалось от силы полторы банки пива, чтобы взвинтить себя до навязчиво громкого состояния, в котором он разговаривал в основном каламбурами и уже не отказывал себе в удовольствии в десятый раз поделиться со всеми несмешной историей о том, как на Рождество две тысячи первого года Митра Джин потерялся в Чикаго во время их общего трипа автостопом. Вот и опять: стоило только Сонуну раскрыть рот, как Чоншик привалился к нему всем пьяным и сонным телом, боднул лбом в плечо, пробормотал, слипаясь слогами: «Нет, хён, только не история про Чикаго, нет, хён, умоляю, только не Чикаго, хочешь, доешь мои пульгоги, только не про Чикаго, я прошу».

Юнги слушал их и смотрел в пол, так, словно был здесь наложением. Простой проекцией. Он исподтишка улыбался и сам же смешно боролся с этой улыбкой — дрожали губы, шел морщинками тонкий нос, жмурились глаза, — пока наконец не сдался ей и не капитулировал, вывешивая вместо белого флага свое вмиг ставшее каким-то детским, смеющееся лицо.

— Не про Чикаго? Тогда, может быть, про первый концерт в Макао? Что значит «нет», Чоншик-а, чего ты стесняешься? Откуда в тебе стыд?

Сонун продолжал наседать на отмахивающегося от него Чоншика в основном только потому что Юнги продолжал смеяться. Он так и тянул эту шутку, пока все само собой как-то не затихло, не умерло в воздухе. Пока снова не остался лишь мерный компьютерный шум.

Тем утром он не позвонил Хару, возвращаясь домой на такси. Он чувствовал, что слишком пьян для этого, что язык слушается его плохо, а голова — еще хуже. Было бы нечестно вываливать на Хару вес своих поступков и эмоций, она этого и так натерпелась вдоволь в первые месяцы бесповоротной жизни порознь — еще до развода. Да и потом, они должны были увидеться уже утром субботы, и можно было перетерпеть; на мысли об этом можно было протащить себя через остаток недели, а потом снова нырнуть с вышки на студийное дно.

Дома Сонун, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать, утонув лицом в подушке. В его квартире было пусто и тихо, и оттого она походила на погруженный в вечный сумрак лимб.


	2. Chapter 2

you try to run away  
run away from the world  
but then you run away  
run away from yourself  
and you don't know the way home  
— epik high, amor fati

Казалось, что вот-вот пойдет дождь — все небо было устлано темными, грязными облаками, словно было размашисто написано мазками масляной краски. Затяжные ливни зря обещали вот уже неделю. В сумке у Сонуна лежали два зонта и еще два дождевика на всякий случай. Из-за пасмурной погоды в Лесу Сеула было малолюдно, несмотря на выходной.

Сонун отвлекся, может, минуты на две, чтобы распаковать рабочие мейлы и привести в порядок уведомления на главном экране, но Хару и этого времени хватило с лихвой. Она незаметно вытянула из рук Сонуна пакет с каштанами и уже успела скормить все его небогатое содержимое оленям в секторе живой природы.

— Хару, ну, — сказал Сонун, отрываясь от телефона и шаря пустой рукой в воздухе. Хару была вне досягаемости — сошла с тротуара, оказавшись по лодыжку в ровно скошенной траве. В настоящих лесах Канады времен загородных школьных экскурсий Сонуна такой травы не было. 

Хару проронила, не оборачиваясь: 

— Ну, пап, ну что?

Она была полностью поглощена своим новым занятием: пыталась сфотографировать на телефон кое-как приманенного каштаном оленя. Держала экранчик близко к лицу, едва не задевая им собственный нос.

Один из оленят на ножках-спичках обошел ее по кругу и с осторожным любопытством ткнулся мордой в розовый рюкзак с роликами. Хару заверещала так, что оленята бросились в рассыпную, и сама в один прыжок снова оказалась на тротуаре. Оттуда она сфотографировала оленей еще раз, а после они с Сонуном двинулись дальше. 

Бывая здесь, они всегда старались уходить в самую глубь парка. Там было мало людей. Детские площадки пустовали, вокруг фонтанов не было ни души. Тень густых крон застилала дорожки. Здесь царила абсолютная тишина, если, конечно, не считать шелеста листьев на ветру.

Кроссовки и джинсы Хару были перепачканы травой. Хвостик чуть съехал с затылка за время прогулки, но Хару упрямилась и не давала Сонуну его поправить. Она не хотела отвлекаться — говорила без остановки. Ей всегда было, что рассказать. У нее была масса новостей для Сонуна каждые выходные. Не важно, сколько они говорили в предшествующую неделю. С Хару каждый день происходили какие-то чудеса. Встреченные по дороге из школы кошки и собаки, новая книжка из серии про Волшебника Джо, сфотографированные на телефон карандашные рисунки в домашнем альбоме, вот, пап, смотри. 

Хару не так давно решила, что хочет быть мультипликатором, и даже начинала потихоньку интересоваться взрослыми аспектами этой работы, например, где и как на мультипликаторов принято учиться. С предыдущими ее планами на будущее такого не бывало. Хару хотела быть то рок-певицей, то учительницей, то вести выпуски новостей по «Arirang». Практическая сторона этих вещей никогда раньше ее не волновала, и это несмотря на то, что о важности экзаменов и аттестаций ей отовсюду талдычили едва ли не с детского сада.

Так уж вышло, что у Хару не очень получалось вписываться в жесткие рамки распорядка, этикета, традиционных условностей. К примеру, она могла, забывшись, начать говорить с учителем неформально, а потом ее отчитывали при всем классе и в общем родительском чате просили родителей принять меры. Наверняка Хару приходилось нелегко и среди сверстников, но об этом Сонун мог только догадываться. О нехороших и неприятных вещах Хару до сих пор рассказывала только Хёджон, а ему доставались лишь отфильтрованные ею крохи цельных историй.

Обойдя круг, они свернули на главную дорогу парка и направились к центру. Показались лавочки с уличной едой, на дорожках стало больше людей, вдалеке послышалась приглушенная музыка. Хару шла вприпрыжку, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы пнуть в траву встречный камешек. Расквитавшись с десятым по счету («Это комбо, пап!»), она вдруг остановилась и недовольно пробубнила себе под нос:

— Мама говорит, что нужно ходить в хагвон, если я хочу в хорошую среднюю школу. 

— Правильно мама говорит, — скрепя сердце сказал Сонун. — От средней школы многое зависит. Мама о тебе заботится.

Он и в свои почти сорок лет с содроганием вспоминал, как родители хвалили его носовые кровотечения, которые случались с ним во время всеночных подготовок к тестам. Кроме того, посвятив формальному образованию значительную часть своей жизни, Сонун был твердо уверен, что большинству людей университеты абсолютно ни к чему. Однако в вопросах воспитания Хару он как-то изначально взял за правило всегда заочно соглашаться с Хёджон. Может быть, он здесь ошибался, но у него были вполне конкретные причины. Ему не хотелось превратиться в воскресного папу, став противовесом будничной маме, которая после выходных ждет дома, заставляет делать уроки, чистить зубы и прячет сладости в недрах посудных шкафов. Конечно, это было бы проще. Но это также значило принять только одну сторону своего родительства, добровольно изолировав себя от всех прочих. 

Сонун не видел никакого смысла в том, чтобы оставаться отцом наполовину, на треть, на десять процентов. Постепенно выпасть из жизни собственного ребенка не так уж и трудно, и совершенно не обязательно при этом действительно разводиться или жить отдельно — он знал это по собственному детству. Отсутствующие отцы как понятие из учебника по социологии было к его жизни куда ближе, чем ему хотелось бы. Он этого боялся так сильно, что от одних только мыслей сводило холодом внутренности.

Он сидел один на скамье у роллерной площадки, пока Хару наворачивала круги по периметру. Она была далеко от него, а каталась быстро — в группке детей Сонун мог различить ее лишь по кислотно-розовому шлему. Он был совсем не похож на серо-синие кнопки прокатных экипировок, которые выдавали здесь же, в парке.

Прежде чем спуститься к площадке в туго зашнурованных роликах, Хару спросила у Сонуна, кем он хотел стать, когда был маленьким, и нужно ли было для этого ходить в хагвон. Хару смотрела исподлобья и морщила нос с еще не осевшей обидой. В ее мимике всегда так безошибочно узнавалась Хёджон, что Сонун, подмечая это, невольно задумывался, сколько от него самого проросло, есть, живет и будет еще жить в Хару. Сколько — помимо поверхностной внешней схожести, унаследованной как бы по умолчанию и от этого мало что значащей. Сердитая Хару пальцем потрогала пластырь с Хелло Китти, закрывающий никому кроме нее самой не заметный прыщ на подбородке, а потом ушла к спуску, тяжело переставляя плененные роликами ноги.

Она каталась, не боясь набивать шишки и больно ударяться о бортики, что вполне объяснялось ее непостижимым упрямством. Характер Хару был чудесным и невыносимым одновременно. В отдельных ее чертах узнавать себя самого было порой горько.

В детстве Сонун хотел стать астронавтом, затем военным, как его отец, а после, когда их семья осела в Ванкувере — писателем. После поступления в Стэнфорд и еще много, много, много невыносимых лет после этого Сонун не хотел быть уже никем.

Когда они познакомились, Митра Джин тоже уже не хотел быть никем. Митра Джин был сутулым первокурсником с пустым термосом в одной руке и с мятыми распечатками эссе — в другой. Согнувшись в три погибели, он плакал на плече у Сонуна о том, как не тянет учебу здесь, как хочет вернуться домой в Кохын, как ему стыдно за кредит на образование, который пришлось взять его родителям. Это было утро сочельника, они стояли вдвоем в кампусной прачечной, впервые в жизни друг друга увидев, но оказавшись заочно породненными страной, когда-то бывшей им обоим домом. Сонун неловко гладил его по широкой, содрогающейся спине и не знал, что говорить.

Это было утро сочельника, а уже днем они вдвоем и налегке добирались автостопом в Чикаго. Позади оставались университет, экзамены конца семестра и пустоглазые, опустевшие общежития. Впереди не было ничего, но Сонун был этим доволен.

После того случая у него незаметно и как бы само собой вошло в привычку вот так внезапно сбегать, исчезая со всех радаров. С каждым разом отрываться от земли, в которой еще не успел пустить корни, было все легче. Всякий раз, когда случалось без лишних мыслей, стихийно сняться с места, Сонун чувствовал себя непобедимым. Ему казалось, что сама вселенная благоволит его сумасбродствам. Всегда сами собой находились попутчики, а конечная точка путешествия не имела значения, даже если Сонун вдруг вспоминал о необходимости ее обозначить, что вообще бывало с ним редко. Таким же образом и неожиданно для всех он вернулся в Корею. Это было на следующий день после того, как он успешно прошел собеседование колумнистом в «Ньюсдей», буквально сразу после выпуска. 

В год, когда дома все окончательно разошлось по швам, Сонун снова сбежал — уцепился, как балласт, за оркестр Джина, и уехал с ним в тур по Японии. Это выиграло ему еще почти полгода космической невесомости. Стоя на крохотных сценах в душных концертных залах маленьких префектурных городков, Сонун водил смычком по скрипке, словно лезвием по собственному сердцу. Пепелище, бывшее когда-то его браком, догорало где-то через целое море, то есть, чудовищно далеко, так далеко, что можно было представить, будто этого и вовсе нет.

В те полгода с ним творилось странное. Он не чувствовал себя в середине жизни. Основным источником дохода снова стала музыка, и рядом все время был Джин, а за спиной — опять магическое ничего. Происходящее было так похоже на импровизированный побег из университета много лет назад, что едва ли не вызывало чувство дежавю. Вечерами, прежде чем войти в очередной отель, Сонун подолгу стоял на улице и смотрел на небо. Он чувствовал, что не его телу, но ему самому вновь двадцать с небольшим, что все, что было прожито им после выпуска, оказалось отмотанным, как видеопленка на кассете, и перестало вдруг существовать. Что он проснулся ото сна и стоит на пороге своего дома в пригороде Ванкувера, приехав из университета на время каникул.

И только вернувшись в Сеул, он понял, что этот побег обошелся ему дорого — просто потому что в тридцать шесть уже было что терять. Он не просто сбежал от развода, он собственноручно вырвал полгода из собственной жизни, сам свил себе петлю — Хару пошла без него в школу, без него все это время привыкала жить в семье, в которой от прошлой осталась лишь половина. Сонун очень запоздало понял, что совершил ошибку, не звоня и отказывая себе в том, чтобы хотя бы опосредованно разузнать, как идут у нее дела. Он понял, что совершил чудовищную ошибку, случайно разорвав истончившиеся отношения, но не понимал, как это исправить, у него опускались руки. 

Примерно в то же время его нашел репатриировавшийся Чоншик и предложил снова писать музыку вместе. Сонун согласился, потому что хотел занять себя до предела и на это годилось что угодно. Они вернулись к соавторскому проекту в студии звукозаписи. Появился какой-то распорядок в жизни. Сонун купил квартиру и решил: это будет дом для нее. Он пытался приспособиться и снова пустить корни в этой жизни, но весь этот процесс приносил ему невыносимую боль.

Поначалу Сонуну было сложно отделить в своей голове Хару от Хёджон. Было сложно инстинктивно не передернуть плечами, увидев в мессенджере сообщение под знакомой иконкой. Было сложно на элементарном, физическом уровне, просто позвонить — палец замирал, стоило Сонуну занести его над контактом Хёджон в адресной книге. Тело его не слушалось. Вернулась бессонница.

Шон говорил ему по телефону, съедаемый трансатлантическими помехами: «Ты должен понять, что это не про тебя, и даже не про вас с Хёджон. Это про Хару, и это единственное, что тебя должно волновать здесь».

Шон сказал, что остальное пускать к себе в душу не нужно, но Сонун, хоть и старался из всех оставшихся у него сил, постоянно спотыкался, падая в эмоциональный срез бракоразводного процесса, который, как казалось, давно уже был пройден. Их развод не был уродливым или громким, об их разводе не стали бы сколачивать ток-шоу или снимать по его мотивам остросоциальную драму. Не было затяжных судов, не было истеричной и бездушной борьбы за ребенка, как за предмет мебели. Не было никаких криков о помощи, обращенных друг к другу. Они развелись тихо и как будто бы даже закономерно, но после почти десяти лет отношений вот так с мясом оторвать от себя половину, а то и больше, было невероятно больно — и на то, чтобы раны наконец затянулись, впоследствии ушли годы.

Хёджон тоже очень старалась, и ей было непросто, но Сонун не сразу это разглядел, а когда все-таки продрался сквозь пелену собственного горя, только и смог, что разбирать черепки. Множество мелких вещей, которые стали известны Сонуну, едва он возобновил общение с Хару: сказанное между делом «Мама говорила, что ты про меня спрашивал», — а он не спрашивал. «На ту золотую неделю мама мне передала твой подарок, не переживай», — а он ничего не передавал.

У Сонуна уже не было сердца плакать по этому поводу, он только звонил Шону куда-то в утро Небраски и, утыкаясь лбом в обветренные ладони, иступленно спрашивал: «Хён, что мне делать? Что?»

Что он мог с этим сделать?

Вокруг вращалась планета, продолжалась жизнь. Декабрем в год развода они с Чоншиком взяли дэсан за оригинальный саундтрек к сай-фай мелодраме, Джин вернулся из второго подряд солд-аут тура по Азии. Сонуна настойчиво звали обратно в Национальный университет читать лекции по английской литературе. Вокруг происходило какое-то хаотичное месиво из забитых под завязку расписаний, из лиц и имен, из фиктивных планов на будущее, и у Сонуна ощутить себя живым в этом калейдоскопе никак не получалось.

Хару приезжала к нему, как и было установлено судом, на выходные и по крайней мере половину каникул — само по себе это знание, эта строчка в документах, были якорем и фильтром, через которые Сонун смотрел на себя и окружающее пространство. Он привык. Для Хару был специально куплен мягкий разбираемый диван в гостиную. Исключительно ради традиционных мульт-марафонов вечером субботы на стену был подвешен телевизор. На кухонных полках стояли одни лишь детские каши и сухие завтраки. Сам Сонун без Хару дома не готовил и не ел. Его квартира, несмотря на все прожитые в ней годы, казалась как будто бы ничьей даже ему самому.

Что уж было говорить о Юнги, который теперь ходил по кухне неслышно и плавно, словно кот.

— Хён, где у тебя турка?

Сонун уловил его где-то на периферии, но не смог оторваться от нот и махнул свободной рукой:

— Поищи, не стесняйся. 

Ему мучительно не нравилась тема, которая должна была сопровождать интроспективные сцены, раскрывающие протагониста — в ней было что-то плоское, неуклюже драматическое, ей не хотелось верить. Он четко понял это утром, едва вернувшись с работы, просто встал в дверях, не разувшись, и сразу же написал Чоншику, на что получил вкрадчивое «Иди, пожалуйста, к черту».

_«Тебя выносить невозможно, сраный ты перфекционист»._

Сонун перфекционистом себя не считал — он просто хотел делать свою работу как следует. Его первой мыслью было перезвонить Чоншику и затребовать его сразу в студию. Он даже набрал, но сбросил, наткнувшись на автоответчик. Чоншик тоже неплохо его знал, и вне рабочих часов был абсолютно неуловим. Сонун прошел на кухню, вытряс из сумки партитуры. Стал писать, но сидя соображалось плохо. Вскочил и начал ходить кругами по квартире. Наконец вдруг остановился, шепотом выругался, сходил на кухню за мобильным. Позвонил Юнги.

Не то чтобы даже он зацепился за полуформальный повод, чтобы это сделать. И не то чтобы даже ему не было жалко самому себе в этом признаться. Но дело было в другом: Юнги, в отличие от Чоншика, понял бы его и не стал бы задавать вопросов. Он не спорил с Сонуном, как это вечно делал Чоншик, но не из безразличия или желания выслужиться, а потому что он понимал. Все до последней мысли. Джин был таким же — но Джина не было рядом. И Сонун набрался наглости звонить в нерабочее время полузнакомому человеку.

Наверняка он уже спал, когда Сонун позвонил ему — это было примерно семь утра вторника, в который у Юнги не было дневной работы. На том конце слышалось шуршание ткани, тяжелое дыхание резко разбуженного, сбитый на октаву ниже голос:

— Хён? Хён, что?

Сонун стоял без сил, ошарашенный этой мелодией. Не решающийся ее надорвать. Потом выдавил из себя: «Понимаешь».

И он каким-то образом понял. Приехал через час. Был абсолютно разбитым, но сказал, что готов приняться за работу. Даже успел пройтись по гостиной, мельтеша шахматными носками. Пропавшим голосом спросил, где инструмент. Внезапно ожившая совесть Сонуна заговорила его ртом, попросила Юнги прежде вздремнуть хоть полчаса, и когда тот нехотя упал на диван в гостиной (на диван Хару!), Сонун сдулся, как шарик, растерял свои мысли и чувства, позабыл про неудавшуюся тему и ушел на кухню, да так и сидел там на стуле, жалея обо всем на свете, пока Юнги не проснулся в обед. Он выполз из гостиной сонный, взлохмаченный, со следом подушки на щеке и пробормотал: «Давно прошли полчаса. Тебе нужно было меня разбудить». Сонун, чтобы не смотреть на него такого, сходил за ноутбуком в спальню. Сидя в гостиной, настраивал синтезатор, пока Юнги вчитывался в партитуры, разбросанные по кухонному столу. Потом они проговорили о структуре работы минут пятнадцать, после чего Сонуна, как разрядом тока, прошило мыслью, и он бросился писать, недовырывая нотные листы из тетради. Юнги посидел с ним немного, а потом отправился на поиски турки.

Немногим позже, отложив ручку и наблюдая за тем, как Юнги регулирует интенсивность огня на плите, Сонун смог выдавить: «Прости, что позвонил после работы. Не стоило этого делать. Мне очень жаль».

У него тяжело обстояли дела с извинениями, но последние четыре года он очень старался это исправить. Наверное, делал какие-то успехи.

— Ты, хён, ничего без меня не сможешь. Не стоит извиняться, — сказал Юнги с притворным недовольством. Еле подавил зевок в натянутом на кулак рукаве. Он стоял спиной к Сонуну и следил за кофе. Следов от подушки на его белой коже давно уже не было видно. 

Сонун не сказал, но подумал: «Это правда».

Он был благодарен, но сказать об этом вслух было почему-то даже сложнее, чем извиниться.

На Юнги была эта его застиранная, огромная толстовка, и Сонун в который раз уже задумался, как так вышло, что она у него оказалась, и много ли еще в его гардеробе вещей ему не по размеру. Опять же, они не встречались вне работы — возможно, Юнги часто одевался так из-за удобства или из дани моде, хотя он, в общем, и производил впечатление человека, который не слишком привязан к материальным вещам.

Но они не встречались вне работы — Сонун не был допущен к личной части его жизни.

— Честно говоря, — сказал Сонун, — я подумываю о том, чтобы снова переписать все заново, но боюсь, что Чоншик не выдержит удара.

Юнги неслышно посмеялся.

— Он сбежит, хён. Он сбежит от тебя, только заикнешься.

После сна у него все еще было такое открытое лицо, в самих чертах было что-то нежное, как будто ему перестало быть двадцать семь, как будто он ни о чем еще не успел задуматься, кроме текущего разговора. Не успел напрячься, и, может, ощетиниться — как с ним бывало. Он выглядел беззащитным, и Сонун не выдержал, продолжил этот глупый разговор. 

— Он сбежит, а ты останешься?

— Только я и останусь, но я всего лишь пианист.

— А я тогда для чего?

— А ты делаешь все на свете, так что мы будем в порядке. Ты ведь человек-оркестр, как есть.

— Я? — Сонуну стало очень весело, он совсем отложил ноты. — А сам-то? Ты играешь, пишешь музыку, сводишь, бог знает, что еще.

Юнги обернулся. Сонун увидел, что он улыбается.

— Нет, — сказал Юнги. — Нет. Я не об этом.

Они пили вместе кофе. Это был их первый завтрак. Первый совместный прием пищи вне студии, не считая собеседования. Сонун зачем-то думал об этом, а потом заглянул в лицо Юнги и вдруг увидел на нем это уже привычное, отстраненное выражение. Юнги надолго задумался, опустил плечи, уткнулся взглядом в собственные пальцы, которые отстукивали на столешнице ритм в три четверти. Его лицо порой принимало такое выражение, когда он готовился взять первый аккорд или вставить тихое замечание в дискуссии Сонуна и Чоншика по поводу аранжировок, или прежде, чем он подскакивал с места и срывался за мобильным, чтобы записать в заметки внезапно посетившую его мысль.

Юнги тогда хотел что-то сказать ему, может быть. Уже раскрыл рот, на котором Сонун вечно непроизвольно брал паузу, замирая, как на смене частей в сонатном цикле. Решительно схватился за чашку с недопитым кофе (Сонун давно заметил, что ему часто приходится браться за вещи, себя или собеседника, чтобы заговорить), посмотрел в стену поверх головы Сонуна, и.

— Нам осталось немного работать вместе, ты знаешь, — сказал Сонун, испугавшись сам не понимая, чего: быть обличенным, быть отвергнутым в своей непроизнесенной и очевидной просьбе. Быть допрошенным. Осмелился посмотреть на Юнги, увидел, что тот теперь тоже смотрит ему в глаза. Выдернутый из собственной задумчивости, прерванный на полуслове. Сонун посмотрел на него и заговорил, чтобы только заговорить, попутно вываливая на Юнги содержимое своих разговоров с Чоншиком за последние дни:

— Нам осталась неделя. Может, две, если дела вдруг пойдут плохо. Я только хотел сказать, что был бы рад, если бы мы еще когда-нибудь поработали вместе.

Рот Сонуна словно сам по себе продолжал этот фарс, увешивая Юнги зазубренными университетскими похвалами, с которыми профессура по обыкновению отделывалась от студентов, запрашивающих рекомендации для зарубежных магистратур. Рот Сонуна словно сам по себе рассказал Юнги о том, что у него большое будущее, талантливые руки, умная голова — и хотя Сонун не мог бы похвалить Юнги так, чтобы его похвала не была правдой, это было совершенно не то, что он самом деле хотел ему сказать, и казалось, будто они оба знают, что в этих словах веса нет, и что это просто звуки, просто белый шум на фоне.

— Да, я тоже. Тоже был бы рад работать вместе снова, — сказал наконец Юнги и снова опустил глаза к столешнице. Как будто пощадил.

Тишина, накрывшая их, впервые за все время, что они были знакомы, показалась Сонуну неуютной. Поэтому, когда его телефон прозвенел уведомлением почтового ящика, он был счастлив ухватиться за шанс занять чем-то голову и руки. 

Намджун многословно и слезно умолял его принять участие в круглом столе, посвященном эстетическим особенностям символизма в творчестве Оскара Уайльда.


	3. Chapter 3

never understood and always overthinking  
— epik high, bleed  


В какой именно момент у него возникли чувства к Юнги, Сонун сразу не понял, а потом уже, оглядываясь назад, вспомнить не мог.

Исходная точка не находилась, как Сонун ни пытался ее обнаружить на ощупь. Как-то раз они сидели вместе во время рабочего перерыва, и Юнги, балансируя телефон на одном колене, смеялся и показывал Сонуну пятиминутные мультики, в которых фоном играла написанная им музыка. Может быть, что-то вроде этого. Или: стояли вместе на парковке в ожидании такси, и Юнги, закурив, отошел подальше, чтобы случайно не надымить — а ветер все равно все относил Сонуну. Или: как он всякий раз здоровался с инструментом, словно с живым человеком. Проводил рукой по лакированной крышке. Улыбался, прикасаясь. Или: как в самую первую встречу показался ему своим на таком же судьбоносном уровне, как однажды Чоншик и Джин. Было великое множество этих незначительных моментов, из которых, так уж вышло, год за годом складывалась вся жизнь Сонуна. Стихийно. Буйственно.

Сонун думал, что врос в свои чувства не одномоментно, что они вились, опутывая, вокруг каждого самого короткого диалога, вокруг каждой, самой незначительной детали. Объяснить эти чувства рациональным образом было невозможно.

Да, он был одинок, но ведь он был одинок уже очень давно.

Да, они много времени проводили вместе, но ведь вокруг Сонуна всегда были люди.

Да, Юнги искренне и по-доброму вел себя с ним, но ведь у Сонуна и без него были искренние, добрые и куда более давние связи.

В чем было дело? Как так вышло? Что он мог с этим поделать?

Куда было бежать от этого?

А бежать уже было совершенно некуда — стартовала последняя неделя перед сдачей проекта. Всего одна неделя, так он думал, а потом уже можно будет проспаться, продуматься, продышаться. Слепо надеясь, что чувство, в отсутствие своего объекта рядом, смолкнет и умрет, как цветок без солнечных лучей.

Это была последняя неделя, когда Сонун мог стоять в наушниках по ту сторону звуконепроницаемого стекла. Наблюдать за тем, как Юнги плавно заносит руки над инструментом. Как падает камнем вниз. 

Наверное, какой-то частью себя он все еще хотел разговорить Юнги и послушать, какие у него планы на ближайшее время. Ему надо было хотя бы вот так, абсолютно эфемерно, ненадолго растянуть их общее время. Свое иллюзорное присутствие в каждодневном существовании Юнги. Но Сонун понимал, что это лишнее, и что им лучше будет тихо выскользнуть из жизней друг друга. 

Их ведь даже друзьями назвать нельзя было. Сонун просто непрофессионально увлекся на работе.

Он стоял по ту сторону стекла. Смотрел на Юнги, слушал его, пока еще мог. Думал, что невозможно будет не скучать по этой игре, даже имея на руках записи саундтрека. Нельзя будет не скучать по тому, как он поднимает руки, готовясь взять аккорд, или по тому, как напрягаются его плечи во время долгих пассажей. Он завидовал тем, с кем Юнги будет работать в дальнейшем, и мысленно жалел тех, кто его игру услышит только в качестве фона для фильма. Это был такой абсурд. Как вешать полотна Боттичелли у мусорных площадок.

Всю неделю в игре Юнги как будто бы было чуть больше меланхолии, чем обычно. Невесомо, как если бы улицы чуть присыпало первым снегом, тающим, едва коснувшись земли. Тонкий слой пыли на крышке инструмента, к которому давно не прикасались Эта грусть была полупрозрачной и пробивалась в звук как бы сама собой, но Сонун все равно четко слышал разницу, потому что Юнги, в конце концов, играл по его нотам. 

Сонун стоял и смотрел на него сквозь стекло и боялся неосторожным движением разрешить волшебство: запись получалась идеальной. Его охватило приятное волнение: он понял, что это и есть чистовой финал основной темы. Что лучше не будет. Юнги сумел вложить в нее что-то, что Сонун, в одиночку сочиняя, не смог. То, что не вполне устраивало его на бумаге, в жизни обрело глубину и тягучесть. Можно было выдохнуть. Впереди была всего неделя, а им оставалась еще масса работы, но главную и самую сложную ее часть можно было считать завершенной.

Юнги закончил играть и почти сразу же выскочил из кабины в студию. Не высидел свои обычные пару минут за погасшим инструментом, не совсем переключился еще на окружающий мир, и это было видно: он щурился, улыбаясь, и задел плечом дверной проем. Прямо и остро посмотрел на Сонуна — потому что все чувствовал.

Он был таким красивым абсолютно без усилий, и Сонун не понимал, как ему это удавалось — был ли он в мешковатых кофтах, или в закатанных до локтя рубашках, или в безбожно изодранных джинсах. Обертка была не важна. Он был красивым, даже когда жаловался на бессонницу, даже когда заплетался в словах, даже когда вдруг начинал терять шипящие звуки, неосознанно проваливаясь в эхо давно забытого им диалекта. Его не портили круги под глазами, или окруженный раздражением крошечный порез от бритвы на щеке, или обветренные губы, которые он имел привычку облизывать, если нервничал.

Юнги стоял в дверном проеме и улыбался ему, а Сонун не знал, с кем и как об этом говорить. Все его друзья были женаты. Все его увлечения были известны лишь ему самому. В последний раз он был с мужчиной во времена университета, и эти его тогдашние двадцать с небольшим, в которые он был даже младше, чем Юнги сейчас, казались не реальнее, не чётче позавчерашнего сна.

В ту ночь они поужинали по-европейски, потому что Чоншика вдруг одолела ностальгия по учебе в Манчестере, хотя от Европы в их меню было мало. На столике, который они оттащили к софе, кое-как уместилась коробка с пиццей. На стеклянной полке под столешницей они сложили шуршащие крафтовые пакеты с картошкой и несколько баночек с соусами.

Юнги откусывал от пиццы, растягивая в воздухе сыр мягкой лентой, и пытался мгновенно заесть эту неловкость так, чтобы никто не заметил, но Сонун все равно все видел. Когда чуть позже Юнги начал разливать пиво, Сонун откинулся спиной к софе и запрокинул голову. Его мучали мысли, он хотел говорить о любом из пожирающих его зол.

— Моя дочка вчера назвала меня чувак. Я хочу рассказать об этом всем.

— Ты уже рассказал, — ответил Чоншик, всей пятерней залезая в его пакет с картошкой. 

— Опять у нее там что-то случилось в школе. Я предлагал Хёджон сходить, но она против. А я не могу даже спорить, потому что рабочие дни — не моя смена, — сказал Сонун, потянувшись к центру стола за наполненной кружкой. Сам себе усмехнулся. — Без понятия, что со всем этим делать.

— Все в той же поре? — спросил Чоншик. Он доел картошку Сонуна и теперь был еще печальнее, чем раньше.

— В целом? Да. Я бы сказал, ей вообще тяжело даются формальные рамки. Она их как будто не чувствует. Мы стараемся, но у нас не получается помочь ей усвоить привычки, необходимость которых невозможно подкрепить логическим объяснением.

— Считаешь это своим упущением? — спросил Чоншик. Сонун посмотрел, как он с кивком принимает из рук Юнги кружку. Посмотрел в свою, пустую. Юнги открывал очередную банку.

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Сонун.

Чоншик только отмахнулся на это.

— Она всего лишь ребенок.

Ну, что тут было спорить. Сонун покачал кружку — допивать не хотелось. Посмотрел на вырывающиеся на поверхность пузыри. Подумал о точке кипения — все смешалось. Это были бестелесные четыре часа на грани между ночью и утром, когда кажется, что, выйдя из студии, можно сразу ступить в пустоту.

— За инаковость не казнят, — сказал вдруг Юнги, вытирая рот салфеткой. Его голос при этом был таким, словно его самого за инаковость казнили множество раз.

После Сонун уже не мог перестать об этом думать. Об этой фразе. Пытался понять, что это была за новая тональность, с которой Юнги ее произнес. Все это время, весь этот месяц с небольшим, Сонун вглядывался в Юнги, в его действия, в его рутину, жадно вслушивался в любые рассказы о себе. Но в конечном итоге так и не мог разобраться, видел ли он недоговорки и двойные смыслы там, где хотел их видеть, или же попросту дошел до края в своем одиночестве, и его истерзанный недосыпом мозг бросился бессознательно преобразовывать окружающую реальность.

Сонун не мог перестать об этом думать, пока они вдвоем сматывали провода, обходя заснувшего прямо за пультом Чоншика,. Пока они созванивались, чтобы обсудить доработки и график. Пока смотрел на Юнги, пришедшего в студию закутанным в рубашку, которая была ему велика.

Он был влюблен впервые за очень многие годы и ему хотелось безнадежно верить. Он не мог перестать думать: а что, если.

Он истязал себя беспочвенной надеждой, но ему не было больно, пока настоящее продолжало оставаться настоящим.

Он истязал себя, пока на мысли и чувства оставалось еще свободное время, а потом, на второй день последней рабочей недели, когда он уже был дома и готовился ко сну, трелью телефонного звонка его прострелили насквозь. 

Сонун ехал на собрание менеджмента, уже зная, что его там отчитают, как сорвавшего сроки стажера. В раздражении поколачивал руль и собирал все светофоры на своем пути. Сонун еще не добрался до совещания, а уже знал, чем оно закончится. Он всегда безнадежно проигрывал корпоративные битвы. Мало кто готов был слушать его увещевания о примате качества над тем количеством времени, которое оно требует для своего отточения. С его стороны тоже было бы странно осуждать их: он прекрасно осознавал, что у каждого в сделке на написание музыки присутствует собственный интерес, принимающий совершенно разные значения от стороны к стороне. Время стоило денег, а издержки на работу Сонуна подбирались к границе экономически разумного. Единственным аргументом, который Сонун мог предложить продюсерам, было: «Я просто хочу делать свою работу хорошо».

Он вырвался из офисов в студийное крыло уже ближе к вечеру, и Чоншик уже был там, за консолью. 

— Ты давно приехал? — спросил его Сонун, осипший за день споров.

— Я не уезжал, — сказал Чоншик, не поворачиваясь. — Утром, когда выходил на парковку, встретил менеджера. Ну, ты знаешь. После того, как мы поговорили, я подумал, что смысла ехать домой нет. Вернулся готовить к сдаче то, что осталось. Ты же сам прекрасно видишь, что мы не успеем к концу недели, если продолжим в том же духе.

Да ладно, подумал Сонун. В первый раз, что ли.

Но вдруг совсем остыл — получалось, что Чоншик был прав в их недавней ссоре. Не стоило ему трогать те записи. Вышло глупо, как это, в общем, часто с Сонуном бывало: хотел сделать работу как можно лучше, а в итоге просто снова поставил под удар общую репутацию на рынке.

Он сел на офисный стул у двери и на колесиках подкатил к Чоншику вплотную и не перестал напирать, пока тот не повернулся. Чоншик был настолько уставшим, что у него, видимо, не осталось даже сил ругаться. Сонун с трудом подавил в себе порыв извиниться перед ним за то, что стер демо. Не сделай он этого, весь проект был бы уже давно готов. Ему было жаль, но вовсе не отправленной в утиль музыки.

— Нам много осталось? — спросил он. Чоншик вздохнул.

— Постпродакшн всего, что еще не успели почистить. Записать с нуля два трека. Там будет длительность примерно двенадцать-пятнадцать минут каждый. Но я не скажу точно — это новые штуки, Юнги их еще даже с листа не пробовал, вроде бы. Это все значит — много сортировать и слушать. Много переделывать. Много, наверное, резать, — Чоншик потер лицо ладонью. — Хён, ты и сам все это знаешь, так зачем спрашиваешь?

Сонун тяжело погладил его по предплечью. Проглотил еще одно ненужное извинение. Сказал:

— Езжай сейчас домой и выспись, а завтра приедешь как обычно. Мы все успеем.

Казалось, что Чоншик колеблется, но чисто физическое истощение в итоге одержало верх. Он кивнул сам себе в ладонь, повернул голову к Сонуну.

— Позвони Юнги, пусть приедет. Запишетесь сегодня хотя бы кусками, а я посмотрю завтра.

— Я так и думал сделать. Я ему сам заплачу как за еще одну смену.

— Сложимся, — сказал Чоншик и немного растерял напряжения в позе. — Я домой поеду, но позже. Ты послушай пока, что я сделал за день.

Они вместе стали слушать, а потом принялись сортировать уже имеющиеся записи. Сонуну некстати вспомнилась давнишняя их совместная работа, еще до развода, когда они писали музыку вдвоем; или еще раньше, даже до возвращения в Корею, когда они недолго снимали крошечную студию в Чикаго, и Джин еще их не бросил.

За музыкой время летело быстро. Быстрее, чем на лекциях, которые он вел в Университете. Быстрее, чем на съемках проектных короткометражек в Пало-Алто, куда сокурсники звали его ассистентом, а он лез в режиссерское кресло.

Ночи, которые он просиживал на кухне родителей еще в самом первом доме в Ванкувере, в том, где единственным столом был обеденный. Он прятал самодельные нотные листки под учебниками. Потом, в школе, от переутомления у него шла кровь носом, а родители, узнав об этом, всякий раз хвалили за рвение к учебе. Как будто все это имело какой-то смысл, если он в конечном итоге умудрился оказаться в Стэнфорде — на программе, которую не хотел.

— Просто ты очень умный, — с непонятным выражением на лице говорил ему двадцатилетний Джин. Тогда еще не Митра, а просто третьекурсник-иностранец на грани отчисления.

«Как будто в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл», — так Сонун думал, вместо выпускного проекта сочиняя фортепианные пьесы. Не важно было — зима стоит или лето; в Пало-Алто все ночи были одинаково коротки: едва занесешь ручку над нотным листом, едва распишешься как следует — в окно уже бьет рассвет.

Так и теперь, много лет спустя, когда они с Чоншиком взглянули на часы, поняли вдруг, что уже стоит поздний вечер, и тогда же вспомнили про Юнги и бросились звонить ему. Он взял трубку не с первого раза, а когда взял, то еще раньше, чем его голос, Сонун услышал на том конце провода музыку. Сразу стало понятно, что Юнги этим вечером по крайней мере не свободен, и от этого попросить его срочно выйти на дополнительную смену было смертельно неловко. Но он сам сказал, еще прежде, чем Сонун закончил объяснять, в чем было дело:

— Мне нужно приехать?

Где-то там, на том конце, рядом с ним играла скрипка, и Сонун подумал, что им не хватает, пожалуй, только закадровой дорожки, как в ситкомах. Что он мог тут поделать? Оставалось только выжать из себя безвольное: да. Да, пожалуйста, приезжай.

В конце концов, он и сам смертельно устал.

Юнги неохотно выслушал про дополнительную оплату, как будто ему это претило, сказал: «Да, да, конечно». Сонун так и видел, как он морщит свой аккуратный нос. 

Повисла пауза. Динамики заполнила растерзанная мобильной сетью камерная музыка. Сонун в который раз уже задумался о том, как Юнги очаровательно не удаются смолтоки даже с хорошо знакомыми людьми, и как в любых разговорах он всегда спрашивает только о том, что его действительно интересует. Как эта почти юношеская неадаптированность заставляет его выглядеть искренним, а не озлобленным. Как все это в нем уживается.

Еще немного помолчав, Юнги наконец объяснил, что пока что играет живую музыку в баре, но через пару часов будет свободен. Бар был, как выяснилось, в Итэвоне, и они условились встретиться у станции метро.

— Я повезу Чоншика домой, — сказал Сонун. — На ходу засыпает, не надо ему садиться за руль сейчас. Могу сразу же забрать тебя с работы, так будет быстрее. Все равно по пути.

На это Юнги вдруг почему-то так на себя непохоже замялся. «Ну, что там», — спросил Чоншик. Сонун махнул на него рукой.

Юнги наконец негромко сказал: «Ладно». Причина его нерешительности стала понятна, когда он через некоторое время перезвонил, чтобы сообщить о том, что его смена окончена. Немного поколебавшись, он позвал Сонуна: «Хён».

Он попросил Сонуна по дороге в студию подвезти домой и его друга.

— Это по пути, — сказал Юнги осторожно. Никакой музыки на фоне уже не было слышно.

Он объяснил, что друг пьян, и его нельзя такого сажать в метро, которое, к тому же, скоро закроется. Он никогда не просил о помощи или одолжениях, но теперь раскрылся совершенно иначе. Сонун подозревал, что настойчивость в его голосе была выкована исключительно тем обстоятельством, что просил он не за себя. Во всяком случае, под этой настойчивостью отчетливо слышалась болезненная неловкость.

— Если это, конечно, удобно, хён, — сказал Юнги. Кажется, его по ту сторону кто-то окликнул, но Сонун не был уверен. — Но если нет, то я просто отвезу его сам на такси и потом сразу поеду в студию, а ты начинай без меня.

С самому себе унизительной стремительностью Сонун заверил его, что все в порядке. Сказал — и это не было неправдой, — что им действительно было бы удобнее вместе поехать в студию. Что это ничего страшного. Что все в порядке — снова.

Положил трубку с каким-то дурацким ощущением, что что-то испортил, а сам не понял — что. Чоншик странно и долго на него смотрел, но не стал ничего спрашивать, а только свернул проектные окна на компьютере.

— Я с тобой больше в один проект ни ногой, — сказал он, пока они стояли в пробке на выезде из офисных кварталов.

— Каждый раз так говоришь, — сказал Сонун, не оборачиваясь к нему на заднее сидение. — А все равно потом в конце года ходим за дэсанами.

Чоншик растекся по креслу. Сполз так, что из панорамного зеркала исчезло его отражение, и скоро, кажется, задремал — Сонун не стал его беспокоить. Они ехали по городу в полной тишине, которая лишь изредка прерывалась всполохами громкой музыки из проезжающих мимо автомобилей.

У недавно закрывшегося метро было совсем не людно. Юнги курил у дорожного знака парковки. Он не сразу узнал машину, но когда Сонун подъехал к нему ближе и опустил стекло, выбросил сигарету. То ли кивнул, то ли поклонился. Он заглянул через открытое окно в салон, чтобы поздороваться.

— Большое спасибо, — сказал он еще раз. Прошлая неловкость ушла из его голоса, Юнги теперь был как будто даже весел. — Я сейчас, только…

Он повернулся к Сонуну боком, туда, где в паре десятков метров находилась автобусная остановка. Он позвал: «Чимини. Чимин-а».

От группы людей, ожидающих транспорт, откололся один силуэт, но под плохими фонарями разглядеть этого человека должным образом было невозможно вплоть до того момента, когда он приблизился к машине и попал под белый свет вывески метро. Чимин представился сам, размашисто кланяясь, но было непонятно, видит ли он вообще, с кем говорит — чуть ли не половину его лица закрывали солнцезащитные очки авиаторы. Сонуну почему-то подумалось, что Чимин похож на айдола — он был весь худой, белый, его волосы были выкрашены в такой теплый, почти коралловый оттенок рыжего. Юнги открыл перед ним заднюю дверь, а сам сел на пассажирское рядом с Сонуном.

Сам Сонун отстегнул ремень безопасности, чтобы как следует повернуться назад. Хотел продемонстрировать какое-то подобие гостеприимства, но этого не потребовалось — все первоначальное смятение от нового знакомства как-то само собой рассеялось рядом с тем, что произошло дальше.

Оказавшись в салоне, Чимин сдвинул очки-авиаторы на макушку — и вдруг обнажил очень яркий макияж на глазах. Он словно пылал огнем, таким же теплым, как его волосы. Сонун так сразу и приклеился к нему взглядом, едва не позабыв хотя бы кивнуть в знак приветствия. Дремавший до этого Чоншик оживился и, едва они с Чимином обменялись формальными репликами, накинулся на него: 

— Это что же, — он слегка двинул ладонью, указывая на Чимина.— У молодежи сейчас модно вот так?

Чимин не сразу ему ответил, а Сонун вдруг не выдержал и рассмеялся. Даже самому себе услышалось, что нервно. Крикнул Чоншику на заднее сидение, что он аджосси. Однако показалось, что все в порядке. Сонун завел машину, и они двинулись к многополосному шоссе.

Хоть Юнги и сказал по телефону, что Чимин пьян, тот вовсе не выглядел плохо, не шумел, не вел себя странно. Он говорил, почти не смазывая слова, или, по крайней мере, делая это не больше, чем сам Чоншик, не спавший в общей сложности примерно двое суток. Разве что Чимин широко улыбался и смеялся часто и невпопад, но Сонун не мог знать наверняка, был ли виноват в этом алкоголь, или же это просто была обычная его манерность. 

Юнги выглядел немного сонным, но на этом привычные взгляду признаки заканчивались. На нем не было ни длинной фланелевой рубашки, ни толстовки по колено, в общем, ничего из той мешковатой одежды, в которой он обычно появлялся в студии. Сейчас он куда больше походил на того Юнги, которого Намджун представил Сонуну в самый первый день — он был острым, быстрым и веселым на грани с нервозностью. Вдруг стало интересно, успел ли он уже выпить, пока бы в баре. Юнги проскрипел кожаной курткой, пристегивая ремень безопасности уже на ходу. Сказал:

— Чимини работает певцом в баре — с него никто не требует костюма-тройки.

— Понятно, понятно, — сказал Чоншик, но, судя по плохо скрываемому веселью в голосе, сворачивать беседу он не планировал.

Чоншик был младше Сонуна, но любил шутить, делая вид, что его от собеседника отделяет как минимум полвека. Он говорил, зачем-то растягивая слоги, все эти вещи, с которыми и сам был не согласен — ему просто нравилось ворчать: «Понимаю, конечно, что у тебя неформальная работа, да еще и вечерняя, но существует же дресс-код, и существует он не просто так. Неужели тебе не приходится терпеть замечания на работе за свой внешний вид?.. В конце концов, посмотри на Юнги-я, вы работаете вместе, но рядом с тобой он просто ну совсем ничего не выражает».

Чимин рассмеялся и просто сказал, что работает в «Квин», — и это мгновенно парализовало диалог паузой. 

«Квин» строился в Итэвоне пару десятилетий назад чуть ли не с боем. Помогать съезжались со всех регионов всевозможные волонтеры. Была даже пресса из-за рубежа. Какие-то активисты устраивали просветительские кампании, во время которых их освистывали, срывали их плакаты, ломали им технику — делали это тоже активисты, но уже совершенно другого толка. Все, кто жили в границах города в то время, могли наблюдать происходящее по ежевечерним муниципальным новостям, как смотрели бы очередную дораму по KBS.

А еще «Квин» был самым первым гей-баром в Сеуле, да и во всей стране, наверняка, тоже. Сонун как-то никогда не интересовался этим вопросом. И в самом «Квин» тоже не бывал.

В тот момент все это было неважно. Он вообще не знал, как реагировать и что думать. Сжимал ладони на руле и боялся, что Чоншик что-нибудь ляпнет, не подумав. Но тот не стал развивать эту тему или задавать Чимину новые вопросы, поэтому разговор сам собой затух.

От неловкости их всех избавил Юнги — потянулся рукой к магнитоле, стал щелкать по радиостанциям. На одной какой-то зануда желал любимому городу спокойной ночи, на другой обсуждали недавнюю годовщину импичмента, на третьей пели ну просто душераздирающий трот про любовь. Юнги сжалился — провел аккуратным пальцем дальше, как-то умудрился найти в полуночном эфирном хаосе станцию, на которой крутили лидеров хит-парада, и дальше они уже ехали под песни групп, которые продюсировал Тэдди Пак — старый знакомый Сонуна.

Он подумал беспомощно: «Опять все превращается в фарс».

Он хотел не думать об этом, но никак не мог себя остановить. Вел машину и мысленно рассуждал, уже ничего толком не связывая ни в какие выводы; рассуждал так: Юнги, по крайней мере, может быть не противно работать в гей-баре. Если бы это было что-то принципиальное, он бы ведь просто не пошел туда. Не смог бы только ради денег делать то, что ему претит. Не с его характером. Сидя на пассажирском кресле, совсем близко от Сонуна, он выглядел хоть и уставшим, но спокойным. Сонун не хотел развивать эти мысли, потому что и без того уже чувствовал, что позволил себе здесь слишком многое. Но его тронуло само допущение, что Юнги, возможно, не счел бы его чувства мерзкими и противоестественными, если бы когда-нибудь ему стало о них известно. Сентиментальность, которая поднялась в нем, показалась ему самому страшно глупой, но он — снова — ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Ночной город отбрасывал ласковые блики на стекла окон. Сонун то и дело посматривал в зеркало заднего вида: Чоншик дремал, прислонившись к стеклу, пока Чимин, со своей стороны, смотрел на улицы, еле слышно подпевая радио. Выражение его лица сложно было как-то истолковать — и потому, что он все время обезоруживающе и, видимо, все-таки искренне улыбался; и потому, что в какой-то момент он натянул свои авиаторы обратно на нос; и потому, что он, очевидно, был не просто пьяным, но и абсолютно выжатым после работы.

Когда Сонун запарковался у дома Чоншика, Чимин помог мягко разбудить его, а после сам вышел из машины посидеть на скамье у подъезда.

— Мне бы воздуха, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Так и не поднял больше очки. Юнги тоже вышел из салона и сел с ним рядом.

Сонун на всякий случай проводил Чоншика до квартиры и распрощался с ним только у самых дверей. Но все же сбежал раньше, чем его жена успела щелкнуть замком.

Что-то произошло за время его отсутствия, но он так и не сумел уловить, что именно. Чимин или немного протрезвел, или попросту дал волю усталости, Сонун не понял, в чем было дело, но была очевидна какая-то смена настроений которую он пропустил. Они вернулись в машину — Чимин ничего не говорил, но Юнги то и дело оборачивался к нему, как будто тот его окликал. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Сонун не решился вклиниться. 

— У тебя очень приятный голос, — сказал он Чимину. — Даже когда ты просто разговариваешь или смеешься. Наверняка ты хорошо поешь, я бы как-нибудь пришел послушать.

Ответа долго не было — Сонун даже решил, что Чимин успел задремать там, сзади. Хотел обернуться, но не успел. Чимин вдруг тихо и серьезно сказал:

— Да? Вам кажется?.. — он придвинулся ближе, оказавшись в пространстве между водительским и пассажирским креслами. Сонун увидел, что он успел снять с себя очки и убрать их в нагрудный карман рубашки. — Иногда люди так говорят, но я сам обычно не знаю. 

Он пересекся с Сонуном взглядом в зеркале заднего вида и тут же снова натянул улыбку, которая, как казалось, вот-вот разрастется до смеха. 

— Юнги-хён тоже говорит, что ему нравится мой голос, — он схватился за плечо Юнги, но тот цокнул языком и стряхнул с себя его руку. — Юнги-хён, похвали меня перед сонбэ!

Видно было, что он это по большей части несерьезно, хотя казалось, что эта шутка из тех, в которых искренности больше, чем могло бы быть в чистосердечном признании. Юнги неуютно завозился в кресле, зачем-то полез проверять уведомления в телефоне — Чимин еще раз толкнул его в плечо и сам откинулся на спинку кресла, рассмеявшись. Сонун обреченно подумал, что вот они, видимо, давно друг друга знают, или, по крайней мере, знакомы достаточно близко, чтобы Чимина не обижала напускная грубость Юнги. Чтобы он мог просто спокойно ждать момента, когда Юнги сформулирует то, что хочет ответить. Чтобы он дождался, а не погнал беседу дальше.

— Мне нравится твой голос, — сказал Юнги, не отрываясь от телефона. — Он очень приятно звучит, за что бы ты ни брался. Хотя джаз я бы и оставил на твоем месте. Не отбирал бы ты хлеб у Тэхёни.

— Ха? У него голос лучше, чем мой? На твой вкус.

— На мой вкус, вы слишком разные, чтобы я мог сравнивать. Но вообще, чисто с практической точки зрения, и раз уж я работаю с айдолами…

— Юнги, ты сейчас прямо как судья на Суперстар-Кей, — Сонун влез, не выдержав своего отсутствия в диалоге, в который был вовлечен Юнги. — Да и какая практическая точка зрения в творчестве? Немного не понял.

— А я и не творчество имел в виду, — Юнги отложил телефон. — Я про работу. Потому что сравнивать голоса можно только с этой точки зрения. Как еще? Нужно немножко включить в себе утилитариста, когда решаешь, какую запись выпустить на рынок, а какую оставить в столе. Творчество — это про другое. В творчестве нет никаких единиц измерения и шкал. Не может быть даже гипотетически. Это убьет искусство.

— Но работа, о которой ты говоришь, это ведь просто массовый рынок, — сказал Сонун, постукивая пальцем по рулю. — То, что там происходит, диктуется трендами. А они приходят и уходят.

— Ну… да?.. Я и не спорю. То, что находится на вершине чартов и приносит больше всего денег — тоже тренды. Иногда так выходит, что больше всего денег приносят хорошие вещи. А иногда бывает так, что нет.

— И иногда твоя худшая вещь — чья-то самая любимая, — улыбнулся Сонун.

Юнги хмыкнул сам себе. Сказал: «Точно».

— А мне кажется, вы оба неправы, — произнес вдруг Чимин. Он теперь сидел так, что Сонуну в зеркало не было видно его лица, и говорил тихо. — Сонбэ?.. Извините. Я просто думаю, что все, о чем вы говорите, это на самом деле навык. Никакого творчества тут нет. Потому что собирать в конструктор хиты — это навык. Продюсировать вторых, третьих, четвертых Бигбэнг — навык. Да даже классно петь, так, чтобы не срывался голос — просто навык.

— Чимини, — Юнги позвал его, обернувшись.

— Что? Ну вот, опять ты делаешь это лицо, хён, перестань, пожалуйста. Я не про себя сейчас. Просто хочу сказать, что не вижу четкой границы между творчеством, работой, навыком. По-моему, они идут в связке, хочешь ты того и нет. А еще удача. И на самом деле ни у кого не выходит делать упор на что-то одно, игнорируя остальное. Помножьте это все на чувства… или нет, лучше просто на человеческий фактор в целом — получите разбитые жизни.

Они неудачно попали на красный — были единственным автомобилем на всю дорогу. Пришлось ждать. Сонун повернулся к Чимину всем телом, посмотрел на него, споткнулся о стекла очков. Спросил:

— Например?

— Например?.. Ну, допустим, тысячи бывших трейни, которым так и не удалось дебютировать. Сотни бывших айдолов, которым так и не удалось пробиться или хотя бы отработать до конца долг перед лейблом. Не хочу драматизировать, но в конечном итоге у этих людей нет ни базового образования, ни воли к жизни, ни мотивации искать себя дальше. Они работают официантами, заправщиками, помощниками в офисе, в общем, где угодно, но на равной удаленности от мертвой мечты. От творчества. От навыка. Кому-то из них, может, повезет еще петь в баре. Но это максимум.

Улицу так некстати затопило зеленым, и надо было ехать. Пришлось вернуться к дороге, и Сонун очень пожалел об этом. Он хотел всмотреться в Чимина еще хоть немного.

— Но кто-то, — сказал вдруг Юнги. — Кто-то из них обретет себя в другом и будет счастлив.

Чимин прыснул.

— В смежном, хён. И это все равно не то же самое. Можешь считать себя исключением из общего правила.

Услышав это, Юнги извернулся в захвате ремня безопасности так, чтобы посмотреть на Чимина. Сонун очень ждал, что он ответит — ему тогда показалось, что он случайно услышал фрагмент какого-то давнего и неразрешенного спора. Чимин, по-видимому, уловил, что молчание затянулось, и снова рассмеялся, только Сонун теперь слышал, что настоящих эмоций в этом смехе нет ни капли. Судя по всему, Юнги тоже понял это если не как точку в разговоре, то как паузу, и вернулся в кресло.

Чимину не сиделось. Они уже почти приехали, когда он вдруг придвинулся ближе. Поправил волосы, заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Потом уперся локтем в кресло Сонуна и все с той же с улыбкой сказал:

— Для контекста, сонбэ: мы с хёном уже очень много лет знакомы. Мы встретились на прослушивании в…

Юнги вскинулся.

— Нет, остановись! Остановись!

Сонун не поверил в то, что только что услышал, и повернул к ним голову, бессознательно отрываясь от дороги. Но опоздал — Чимин опять улыбался, правда, теперь в его улыбке не читалось никакой фальши. Он легонько тронул за предплечье спрятавшего лицо в ладони Юнги. Сам вздохнул и продолжил:

— Ты, хён, никак не осядешь на одном месте, вот тебе и неспокойно. Долго фрилансить… ну, это из кого угодно душу вытрясет. А я работаю в «Квин» почти с того самого года, то есть, уже вот скоро восемь лет как, и мне хорошо, не считая те вторники, когда ты приходишь стучать по клавишам, делая сложное лицо.

Юнги шелестяще посмеялся: 

— Я не верю, что ты жадничаешь баром.

— Да я не про то. Я всегда был там, сколько помню с новой жизни, а тебе потребовалось столько времени, чтобы начать играть на сцене. Хотя ты там годами просиживал табуретки у стойки, словно бесплатное к ней приложение. Ты переквалифицировался в работника, а был завсегдатаем, я вот о чем. И мне смешно!..

— Завсегдатаем — это в «Квин»? — тупо переспросил Сонун.

Чимин замолчал, замер, как человек, понявший, что только что опустил в чашку чая ложку соли вместо сахара. Пару невыносимых мгновений в салоне царила удушающая тишина.

— Да, в «Квин», — сказал Юнги тяжело и добавил — еще жестче, — это проблема?

Сонун невольно дернул головой еще раньше, чем до него дошел смысл сказанного — просто удивился совершенно новой интонации голоса, который, как ему казалось, знал так хорошо.

Юнги смотрел на него в упор. Он весь напрягся, и это было видно. Сжалась челюсть — двинулись желваки, черты лица стали резче. Взгляд стал не просто острым, как был обычно, — но колющим. 

Сонун отсутствующе смотрел, как поднимаются его плечи, как он весь ощетинивается, словно готовясь отразить удар, — и это было чудовищно, это было ужасающе и смешно, потому что если бы он только знал, то и сам бы рассмеялся; если бы он только знал, то… 

Из проезжающей мимо машины оглушающе просигналили. Сонун снова посмотрел на дорогу.

— Нет, — сказал он, — это не проблема.

Ему тогда показалось, что он ничем себя не выдал, хотя впоследствии он узнал, что это было не так. Но в тот момент он не мог ни о чем думать. Сжимал ладони на руле. Просто ехал дальше.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу они молчали, но эту тишину Сонун ощутил только в тот момент, когда Чимин вернулся вперед, в пространство между креслами, и сказал ему неприятно близко к уху: «Давайте вернем радио?» Он сам нажал на кнопку. За пару минут с него сошла вся его полупритворная веселость, он перекочевал за пассажирское сиденье Юнги и вытянул вперед руки так, чтобы опустить их ему на плечи, соединить ладони у него на груди. Сонун долго не мог понять, почему он так сделал, — и только потом до него дошло, что Чимин, вероятно, неправильно истолковал его замешательство. Что его, как и самого Сонуна, всколыхнула эта проговорка. Что он, может быть, неосознанно принял позу, в которой стал бы защищать Юнги. И все это было так неправильно и не к месту, все это было так глупо и почему-то так страшно, и Сонун не знал, что с этим делать, что он мог с этим поделать, как он мог об этом говорить, и как он мог бы объяснить им, что…

Он терялся в вопросах, он путался в самом замешательстве, а когда наконец вынырнул на поверхность, — обнаружил себя в финальной точке пути, проложенного навигатором. Сонун краем глаза уловил, как Чимин сжал предплечье Юнги ладонью, и только потом, запоздало услышал: «Спасибо, что подвезли».

— Извините за неудобства, — это он почти пропел.

Уже хлопнула дверь, уже приглушенно — сквозь стекло — промурлыкал код на входном замке, уже прогрохотал мимо машины и исчез за поворотом ночной автобус, — а Сонун все еще слышал эхо этих слов.

Когда он решился повернуться к Юнги и посмотреть на него, в его лице он не сумел увидеть ничего, кроме спокойного холода. Он уже овладел собой, и Сонун подумал, что и ему пора. Он спросил его: 

— Мы можем поехать сейчас в студию? 

Не знал, почему. Наверное, вдобавок ко всему, чувствовал себя виноватым, за то, что случайно влез туда, куда его не приглашали — туда, где ему места нет и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет.

Юнги смотрел на него прямо — он не прятался. Сонун, завороженный, наблюдал, как он оттаивает по сотой доле секунды: как опускается, смягчается его лицо, как разглаживаются морщинки у сощуренных глаз, как зубы выпускают тяжело зажатую изнутри щеку.

Юнги кивнул ему. Он сказал: 

— Поедем.


	4. Chapter 4

give me all you have and let me  
see baby, see baby  
show me what it is to be loved  
— code kunst, f(ucked up) 

Юнги сидел за фортепиано, и в позе читалась легкая нервозность. Сонун смотрел на него — никак не мог отделаться от чувства дежавю. Смотрел на мигающий значок REC над головой Юнги, думал: «Сколько еще раз?» — и загибал пальцы руки, которую держал опущенной вдоль туловища, чтобы Юнги этого не увидел. Как будто бы он стал смотреть.

Юнги вдыхал, заносил руки. Обрушивался на клавиши. Взрывал студию.

Сонун смотрел на него и не мог не думать: «Совсем как в тот, самый первый вечер».

Они и не присаживались толком всю ночь, даже не стали ужинать. Юнги мотался из будки к консоли и обратно, шелестел нотными листами, осматривал микрофоны. Сонуну и самому не сиделось за монитором, и он бродил по студии, стремительно нарезая круги вокруг софы, пока Юнги в тридцатый раз переигрывал ему тему главной героини. Все-таки было интересно наблюдать, как он сам менялся, сменяя исполняемые роли: за инструментом один, по ту сторону стекла — другой. В движении рук, в скорости мысли виден был опыт и постоянная интенсивная работа. Не засмотреться было невозможно, и не приводили в чувство даже мысли о дедлайнах. В конце концов, думал Сонун, сколько их уже было в жизни.

О произошедшем в машине они не говорили, но оно и не висело между ними в воздухе, создавая напряжение. Хотя Сонун думал, что будет иначе. Из-за очевидного обилия работы им обоим было, куда спрятаться глазами, руками, речью. Что-то подсказывало, что это равновесие было исключительно внешним и могло в любой момент, от слабейшего и нечаянного касания, рассыпаться, как карточный домик.

Вот и теперь Сонун снова стоял по ту сторону стекла и смотрел, как Юнги берет свою обычную паузу перед игрой. Снова и снова. Смотрел на пальцы, розоватые на костяшках, на провода вен, опутывающие его руки, словно извне; смотрел, как они, будто стебли цветов, растут дальше по коже, сплетаясь, вверх, вверх, вверх, чтобы исчезнуть под закатанным рукавом темной атласной рубашки. Юнги был одет иначе, чем обычно, в его одежде не было ни следа от мешковатости. Он как будто показательно не прятался — расстегнутый на несколько пуговиц ворот, джинсы-скинни, белизна кожи. Он снял все свои браслеты и кольца перед тем, как уйти в будку, и сложил их на журнальном столике посреди студии, но на нем еще оставалось столько блестящего холодом металла — Сонун сосчитал обычно пустующие проколы в ушах, сколько смог разглядеть — три, четыре? на поясе болталась цепь, на шее — кулон с маленькой луной. Это был привычный и знакомый Сонуну Юнги, но словно бы в другой обложке, словно бы подсмотренный из своей обычной, нерабочей — личной — жизни.

Сонун смотрел на него такого и думал, потому что не мог заставить себя не думать: что это значило, что сказал Чимин? Что это значит, что ты часто бывал в «Квин» еще прежде, чем начать там работать? Где ты стоишь в этом уравнении? Есть ли ему решение?

Он думал, что может быть, все понял неправильно, и что если сорвется и что-нибудь скажет, то смертельно себя опозорит. Он думал, что, может быть, сделал поспешные выводы, или что принял желаемое за действительное, или, может, увидел смысл там, где его не существовало вовсе — все это было в его характере и множилось тем, что он был глухо напуган.

Он думал, глядя, как Юнги ведет корпусом, разбегаясь ладонями по полюсам клавиатуры, он думал, сколько может рассказать о себе сам так, чтобы не обрушиться с разбегу прямо на тонкий лед, чтобы не сорваться с троса, чтобы цена возможного просчета не стала критической.

Юнги подобрался к коде темы незаметно для Сонуна и заставил его вздрогнуть, когда, закончив, повернулся прямо к стеклу и спросил: 

— Заново, прямо сразу?

Сонун спросил: «Почему?», и Юнги, конечно, не мог его слышать, но, видимо, прочитав по губам, ответил: 

— Твое лицо, — как будто это что-то объясняло. — Еще раз?

Сонун сказал, резковато кивнув: «Еще раз»; просто чтобы что-то сказать. Сам вернулся за пульт и на Юнги уже не смотрел, а только слушал, надев наушники.

К трем часам им удалось записать черновые варианты обоих опусов так, чтобы в оставшиеся две ночи заняться только лишь вторичной работой по исправлению и обработке, и когда это было сделано, Сонун позволил Юнги согнать его на разобранную софу.

— Я пока займусь тем, что мы записали, — сказал он, тяжело оттаскивая софу так, чтобы она оказалась вне прямого света ламп. — А ты поспи пару часов. Я разбужу тебя после.

— Ты перерабатываешь, — попытался воспротивиться Сонун. — Мы тебя наняли пианистом, ты не должен этим заниматься.

— Я не только пианист, — снова потирая пальцами ухо. — Да это и не считается за переработку. Я же предлагаю сам.

Сонун ничего ему не ответил, хотя хотел было. Лежал, подложив ладонь под щеку, и думал, что бы ему такое сказать, думал, пока мог еще, а после пришел момент, когда он не сумел разомкнуть веки и провалился в неглубокий сон.

— Хён, — сказал Юнги. — Четыре часа, хён.

Сонун вынырнул из темноты к его лицу в теплом и тусклом свете. Юнги даже не растормошил, не растолкал его, а мягко вывел из сна, придерживая за плечи. Сонун смотрел на него и как бы мимо, ничего еще не понимая, а Юнги напомнил: четыре часа.

Сонун просидел на софе еще какое-то время, потирая глаза. Голова просто раскалывалась, в висках било набатом. Юнги подтащил к консоли второе кресло, и когда Сонун тяжело в него опустился, полез тыкать мизинцем в файловые строчки на экране обоих мониторов.

— Я до конца довел это. Проверил вот это. Отметил те варианты последней записи, которые мне кажутся наиболее удачными, вот они. Хотя я, конечно, понимаю, что ты захочешь прослушать всё, что у нас есть, сам. Но на крайний случай, если потом будет туго со временем…

— Я спал ровно час, — сказал Сонун себе в ладонь. — Куда ты только разогнался?

Юнги заулыбался, так, как очень редко это делал. Сонун и сам не понял, что успел соскучиться по этой улыбке. Юнги казался до странного бодрым, словно это он отдыхал вместо Сонуна. Почему-то вдруг подумалось, что Юнги, может быть, всегда и был таким, когда работал за пультом, в противовес спокойному полузабытью за фортепиано. Сонун не мог знать точно. Сонун вообще знал о нем чудовищно мало. 

Сонун знал, что это одна из их последних смен вместе, если, конечно, он не сорвется и не сделает очередную глупость в попытке продлить жизнь своим воздушным замкам — например, вновь сотрет все имеющиеся файлы на хард драйве. Хотя теперь, когда они были так близко к финалу, это вылилось бы разве что в громкий разрыв контрактов с компанией и отношений с Чоншиком.

Все это было полнейшей чепухой.

Они никак не могли прекратить работу и разъехались только в девятом часу утра. Сонун оплатил вяло сопротивляющемуся Юнги такси и сам заказал себе другое, потому что не был уверен, что сможет вести машину и не заснуть в паузе на светофоре. Юнги сказал ему: 

— До вечера? 

Он стоял за раскрытой дверью серебристой «хонды», его пальцы впились в угол, звякнув кольцами, и от Сонуна его отделяло сантиметров двадцать. Юнги так забавно и почти застенчиво спросил это свое «До вечера?», словно они договаривались о личной встрече. 

Сонун непослушным и бесчувственным ртом сказал: 

— До вечера. Спасибо за работу.

Юнги невесело посмеялся в пространство — Сонун так потом и не понял, почему. Юнги отозвался ему эхом: «Спасибо за работу». Они разъехались.

Последние две смены прошли неожиданно легко и в каком-то тихом равновесии. Они все делали быстро. Возможно, просто им, всем троим, было спокойнее от осознания, что самая громоздкая часть работы оказалась позади. А может быть, они предчувствовали скорый финал и все то, что его сопровождало: освободившийся график, вторую часть гонорара, возможность выспаться. Краткий свободный выдох в ожидании нового большого проекта. Вопрос: «Что теперь?»

Хотя, конечно, видно было, что Чоншик до самого конца ждал от него какого-то внезапного удара, к которому мысленно себя готовил. Словно Сонун мог вдруг вскочить со своего кресла за консолью и разломать надвое драйв с музыкой, разбить «Ямаху» в будке, поджечь студию. Он, наверное, мог бы выкинуть что-то подобное, останься он хотя бы на четверть таким же импульсивным, каким Чоншик узнал его много лет назад в Ванкувере, но это было давно позади. Теперь же, почти полжизни спустя, Сонун, давясь, заедал свои горечи ужином из доставки. Сидел на полу студии, измученный недосыпом. Разучился есть один в своем пустом доме и теперь еще стремительно терял способность в нем спать. Оставалась только студия — но и она принадлежала им последние часы. 

Юнги подливал ему газировку, придерживая свободной ладонью запястье руки, в которой держал бутылку. Сам, видимо, не понимал, что участвует в медленной публичной казни.

В тот последний вечер Юнги приехал в студию с венком, который был чуть ли не с него самого в высоту. На ленте было написано: «Поздравляем с завершением работы». Юнги, потирая себя за ухо и смотря куда-то между Сонуном и Чоншиком, объяснил: 

— Джун-а хотел поздравить, Чимини тоже. И я.

Это была последняя ночь, и вся работа, которую им оставалось проделать — это переслушать готовый материал от и до, и еще, может быть, изменить порядок композиций, который потом все равно подвергнется пересмотру пиарщиками из кинокомпании. Пусть.

Сонун изучал распечатанную ранее заготовку отчетного листа о сдаче проекта, с сонных глаз путаясь в строчках.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что что-то срочно нужно срываться и переделывать, то я за себя не ручаюсь, — предупредил его Чоншик. Он ходил по студии, наводя какой-то свой порядок — теперь вот двигал туда-сюда большие колонки стереосистемы. — Хён, твоя жизнь в твоих руках.

Это была последняя ночь — трехчасовой ужин оказался часовым. Они полуторжественно постояли перед компьютером. Чоншик нажал на кнопку «отправить» в форме рабочего мейла, и в ту же секунду Юнги открыл бутылку с газировкой, так шипя и брызгаясь ей, словно это была бутылка шампанского. Они заказали гриль хану и условились, что еще отпразднуют как следует на официальной презентации, когда все окончательно окажется позади, и когда с их стороны все будет выполнено до упора, так, что менять что бы то ни было не будет уже никакой возможности.

Они впервые закончили работу до рассвета. Под белым фонарем на парковке Чоншик долго жал Юнги руку, после чего они сразу же попали в неловкий водоворот взаимных поклонов.

— Я так рад, — наконец сказал Чоншик Юнги и сразу же, без дальнейших объяснений сел в машину. Это было полностью в его почерке, но Сонун понимал, что он хотел сказать, и надеялся, что Юнги за эти полтора месяца знакомства успел хотя бы немного почувствовать, как тяжело Чоншику дается любая похвала без завернутой в нее иронии.

Они с Юнги шли по пустой парковке к машине Сонуна. Юнги курил, пока Сонун заводил машину. Он смотрел, как стелется дым вокруг него и думал: это последний раз. В этой мысли было и облегчение, и непонятная тяжесть. Сонун не мог понять, в чем было дело, в чем была горечь, откуда был ком в горле. Он думал: это последний раз.

Завтра начнутся календарные выходные, — лучшее время недели — давно запланированный поход в парк игровых автоматов с Хару. Следующая неделя — формальные офисные встречи в приличное время суток. Чоншик в костюме-тройке как отдельный аттракцион. Юнги быстро затеряется во всем этом, забудется, пропадет. Они, возможно, еще встретятся на презентации, и тогда Сонун ничего уже к нему не почувствует. Он думал, что пройдет время, и увлечение само собой излечится, погибнет, перестанет мучить его. 

Это был последний раз. 

Почему эта мысль была мучительна?

Что он мог с этим поделать?

Что ему оставалось делать?

Юнги ушел к мусорному баку на краю парковки — он никогда не бросал окурки просто на асфальт, потому что был до смешного правильным в самых неожиданных вещах, — а когда вернулся, Сонун увидел, что он улыбается. Мягко и просто: щеки, почти исчезнувшие губы, полуоткрытые глаза. Сонун старался запомнить его всеми силами. 

Сонун сказал: «Ночь прекрасная», чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь глупость еще хуже. А Юнги кивнул и ответил:

— Сейчас бы хороший кофе, — он улыбался, улыбался, улыбался, — и еще часов семь можно просидеть в черновиках. Мне завтра никуда.

И Сонун сам не понял, как сказал: «Ну так поедем, выпьем кофе». Юнги слегка повернул голову, как будто не понял или не расслышал — Сонун это больше ощутил, чем увидел. Мысленно продолжил катиться под гору, не своим ртом сказал: 

— Ты же нашел мою турку в прошлый раз. Кофе на месте. Поедем? Мне завтра тоже не нужно никуда с утра.

Юнги смотрел на него как-то дико, и это было похоже на конец света, это были пустые три часа ночи. Сонун смиренно ждал, что вот-вот небо пойдет трещинами, что здания рухнут, сминаясь, как картонки, что разверзнется бетонная кожа Сеула, проглотит его машину, его самого, и унесет к центру земли.

Юнги смотрел на него как-то дико, а потом не смотрел вовсе — все куда-то мимо, смотрел в салон, смотрел себе под ноги, смотрел в тот край бокового зеркала, что был ему доступен.

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Поедем. Хорошо.

Сонун подумал, что сойдет с ума, если начнет расшифровывать полутона в интонациях, словах и движениях, но все равно весь путь до дома только этим и занимался. К тому же Юнги так сподручно молчал, что казалось, будто к обычной его неразговорчивости прибавились какие-то гнетущие мысли. Сонун вез Юнги к себе домой по абсолютно пустым дорогам — это была постапокалиптика.

Дома Юнги так же молча варил им кофе, пока Сонун отирался у окна. Он смотрел на светлеющую улицу и думал, что, может быть, сейчас придется сорваться в спальню за ноутбуком и бумагой. Что они, может быть, примутся писать музыку вдвоем — ждал и боялся, что это произойдет, думал, как бы не сказать Юнги что-нибудь лишнее, как бы не испортить этот момент своими словами, эмоциями, желаниями, как бы не сломать то хрупкое, что удалось донести до финиша.

Юнги разлил из турки кофе, как саму тишину, по чашкам. Сначала Сонуну, себе — после. Занял место за столом у окна. Он был здесь всего единожды, но это место казалось столь естественно ему принадлежащим, словно он был хозяином на этой кухне не меньше самого Сонуна.

Юнги смотрел на него выжидающе, и Сонун думал, как ему будет не хватать этого лица и привычки Юнги избегать смотреть в глаза людям тем чаще, чем ближе он с ними знаком. Как будет не хватать холода в позе и меда в голосе — этого абсурдного в своей мягкости контраста. Внутри все снова сжалось, словно в ожидании удара. Сонун посмеялся сам над собой. Сказал себе, в который раз уже: это просто увлечение. Это скоро задохнется. Это скоро пройдет.

— Я никогда даже и не думал, что мне представится возможность поработать с тобой, — сказал вдруг Юнги.

Сонун оторвался взглядом от его рук, гуляющих по ободку кофейного блюдца. Спросил:

— Со мной — со мной? Или со мной как со страничкой в Википедии? Как с жанром? Как с нелестным эпитетом для описания стиля менеджмента?

На этом тонущем корабле он старался иронизировать, как только мог, но Юнги даже не улыбнулся. Он долго смотрел в окно, подперев ладонью подбородок так, что рот оказался совсем закрыт пальцами, и Сонун со странным и горьким облегчением прочитал в этом жесте конец разговору. Подумал: и к лучшему. Подумал: это — в никуда, у этого нет логики или возможной точки, у этого…

— Когда… — вдруг сказал Юнги и замер. Он нахмурил брови и тут же, словно волевым усилием, расслабил лицо. Сонун, вырванный из собственных мыслей на полуслове, изумленно наблюдал, как Юнги возвращается ладонями к блюдцу, как секундно вгрызается в нижнюю губу, как прокашливается. Как решается заговорить, не открывая взгляда от окна. 

— Когда Намджун сказал, что тебе требуется пианист, и предложил сходить на встречу, я и не знал, что с собой делать. Может быть, ты помнишь, в начале нулевых на KBS в утреннем эфире шла детская передача Ли Сонгюна «Азбука музыки». Так вот, знаешь. К примеру, если я теперь встречу Ли Сонгюна где-нибудь в кофейне, я не стану беспокоить его. В крайнем случае, я напишу пару слов благодарности на листе блокнота и оставлю у него на столике, уходя. Но ведь это совсем другое: начать работать с тобой. Это было все равно, что исполнить все мечты разом, потому что начать работать с тобой означало работать с человеком, музыка которого для меня стала в свое время учебником. Ты можешь смеяться, потому что это и правда смешно, но я ведь исходил твою музыку вдоль и поперек, я все знал наизусть до последнего форшлага, да я знаю и сейчас. Я искал все, что было тобой сделано творчески, и даже вне напрямую музыки — я искал твои лекции, статьи, короткометражки, — Юнги запнулся и посмотрел на Сонуна, поспешив поправиться. — И я не имел в виду ничего плохого. Я не искал никакой личной информации, мне это было не нужно. Я просто старался стать лучше, потому что мне казалось, что я, наконец, нашел образец, по которому это можно сделать.

Сонун не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него — разглядывал окно за его спиной. Голос дрогнул, и он попытался выдать это за смешок, когда сказал:

— Ты, может быть, даже читал мои книжки?

— Я читал твои книжки.

«Не хочешь ты выручать меня», — подумал Сонун. И вдруг совсем рассмеялся:

— Какой стыд.

Юнги улыбнулся ему широко — так, словно прятать ему больше было нечего. За окном позади него понемногу начинало светать. Небо неспеша наливалось темным золотом. Сонун с сожалением подумал, что скоро придет утро и разрушит нежную почти интимность момента. Под ярким солнечным светом все вещи, мысли и чувства были слишком прямыми, слишком четкими, и оттого никогда не отражали всей глубины своей сути. Сонун улыбнулся Юнги в ответ — вполне осознанным действием — и, не успев передумать, спросил:

— Так, а что теперь, когда мы уже поработали вместе, и ты знаешь меня дальше моих нот, букв и кадров? Я больше не похож на образец лучшего? На учебник?

Юнги покачал головой.

— Ты теперь похож просто на себя. Ты — это ты, а я больше не подросток, который ищет якоря и упивается собственным антагонизмом всему окружающему.

После этого он замолчал. Видимо, ему было немного неловко от такой продолжительной откровенности, когда он привык все, что было связано непосредственно с ним и его чувствами, замалчивать и прятать, как незначительное. Впрочем, он не выглядел так, будто ему было тяжело. Он не выглядел так, будто жалел о сказанном.

Они какое-то время еще сидели молча, и Сонун соображал, чем может ответить ему на эту откровенность помимо всех тех очевидностей, из которых состоял, помимо всех комплиментов, что Юнги слышал тысячи раз. Он мог бы, конечно, рассказать о том, как почувствовал еще в самую первую встречу, что Юнги смотрит на музыку не параллельно с ним, а одинаково, но это казалось непростительно распутным. В его голове это выглядело как нечто, что требовало муторных дополнительных объяснений, чтобы быть понятным другому человеку. И он не решился. 

— Я не думаю, — сказал он наконец, — что есть какой-то унитарный образец хорошего и лучшего. Я не думаю, что в творчестве есть учебники. Скорее всего, мы просто неосознанно тянемся к тем вещам, которые нам внутренне близки и которые мы способны самостоятельно переработать, перестроить, увидеть по-новому, в новых смыслах. Ты — музыкант со своим собственным ярким почерком, со своим чувством прекрасного, со своей рабочей палитрой. Для меня нет большей радости, чем просто знать, что я хотя бы как-то, хотя бы опосредованно к этому причастен. Я очень рад.

Юнги слушал его, сжав ладони в кулаки. Его лицо было странно ошарашенным, как будто его поразил сам факт того, что его похвалили, хотя Сонун точно знал, что хвалят его часто. Он сидел на кухне Сонуна удивленным, со своим мягким и юным лицом. Сонун смотрел на него и думал, что это хорошая точка для них — куда лучше, чем напрасное выяснение отношений, куда лучше, чем в четыре руки копаться в его обременяющих и никому не нужных личных чувствах.

На его творческие чувства ответили еще более глубокими, а желать ответности для любой другой влюбленности было бы кощунственно.

Они еще какое-то время просидели молча, а когда Юнги все-таки принялся собираться уезжать, провалившись в какую-то смущенную, сумбурную и неожиданную от человека его темперамента суетливость, Сонун удержал его за запястье.

— Ты можешь остаться у меня, — сказал он, облизав пересохшие губы. — Я постелю на диване в гостиной. А утром или днем поедешь, куда там тебе было нужно. Вообще, я тебя даже подвезу, если захочешь — мне нужно будет забрать дочку из хагвона в час.

Юнги улыбнулся и тут же закусил губу, словно с трудом себе эту улыбку разрешая. Он без звука сказал: «Хорошо». Сонун не сразу отпустил его руку. Просто не смог.

Солнце выползло, наконец, из-за вышки соседнего дома и, прорвавшись сквозь окно, поцеловало Юнги в белые щеки.


	5. Chapter 5

bittersweet o love  
every love is bittersweet  
— code kunst, a sad night track

Это каждый раз было похоже на падение с вышки, — и лететь можно было долго, точно так же, как слово за слово, часами, тянулись лекции, пресс-конференции, симфонические оркестры. Сонуну было почти сорок, но во время публичных выступлений ладони до сих пор потели совсем как бывало перед выступлениями в школьном клубе дебатов. На ковровые дорожки премий Сонун всю жизнь врывался с почти агрессивным азартом, а Чоншик потом при нем же смотрел записи на Ютубе и так смеялся, что чуть не падал с кресла.

Если уж и нужно было ходить куда-то с промо, то Сонун предпочитал радио. По крайней мере, он мог быть уверен, что эфир не станут прерывать каждые десять-пятнадцать минут, чтобы замазать ему неукротимо проступающие сквозь слоя грима морщины. Телевидению нужна была динамика, и посреди развлекательной передачи сложно было объяснить, чем так хорош написанный им саундтрек, и почему на новое кино стоит сходить в кинотеатры. И в то же время заказчики, как правило, пытались выжать все из его непонятно откуда взявшейся медийности. Сонуна почему-то любили подвязывать на промо, хотя пиарщик из него был никакой, и все это знали.

Ю Инна улыбалась ему вежливо и жемчужно, их разделял огромный белый стол. Все вокруг, как лианы в джунглях, окутывали провода и кабели, а с потолка бил не самый приятный белый свет. Сонун не видел камер, но отдавал себе отчет в том, что на сайте радиостанции идет прямая трансляция. Это слегка нервировало — Сонун успел отвыкнуть от наблюдателей. Он прекрасно понимал, что гипотетические зрители, если и собрались за экранами гаджетов, то не ради того, чтобы смотреть на него. Но тело жило отдельную жизнь — ладони потели, как у напуганного ребенка, которым Сонун давно не был. Он сложил пальцы в замок и держал руки у лица.

Было заметно, что Инна тоже слегка нервничает. Они были знакомы уже лет пять, и она прекрасно знала, что от Сонуна спокойно можно было ждать любых рабочих неудобств, даже если сунуть ему под нос подробный сценарий эфира. Пиарщик из него был никакой, зато предмет горячих статей на Панне в разделе «шоу-бизнес» — судя по всему, прекрасный.

На совещании после сдачи проекта ему посоветовали везде говорить о новаторстве исключительно фортепианного саундтрека. Ничего лишнего, приятный минимализм, гармонично сочетающийся с историей главного героя. На вкус Сонуна, минимализм выглядел смешно в дистопичных локациях полурасплавленной глобальным потеплением планеты, но дирекции, как всегда, было виднее. Новаторство, суть которого заключалась не в разработке нового, а в отказе от уже имеющегося, тоже вызывало улыбку и несло в себе мало смысла. Но Чоншик упрашивал его, подвозя до радио: «Веди себя прилично, ради бога. Это наш гипотетический дэсан».

— Я слышала, — сказала Инна, кратко улыбаясь камере, — что настоящая звезда саундтрека — это музыкант, с которым вы работали.

— Это правда, — сказал Сонун, чересчур приблизившись к микрофону. — Он просто невероятный, наш пианист. Он просто другой. И он всегда в поисках работы, поэтому я диктую номер телефона, а вы записывайте.

Ю Инна, да и все, кто находился в студии, натянуто посмеялись, как смеялись весь эфир, потому что Сонун шутил без остановки, да и вообще говоря, все вечно смеялись над его шутками, даже если они были не смешными и повторяли друг друга, просто оттого, что неоклассикам по определению не полагалось быть веселыми, ходить на радио-шоу и быть живыми людьми.

Неоклассикам, судя по всему, полагалось быть мрачными старцами, круглосуточно носить смокинги и грациозно ронять оливки в мартини. Юнги занимался примерно этим, когда Сонун наконец нашел его на официальной презентации саундтрека.

Он выглядел потрясающе в классическом костюме, хотя Сонун считал, что он выглядит потрясающе и в поношенных худи, и когда поправляет растрепанные со сна волосы, и когда промахивается салфеткой, пытаясь вытереть соус в уголке рта. Во всем, что касалось Юнги, он был ненадежным рассказчиком, и уже принял о себе этот факт, не сопротивляясь, ведь в сопротивлении больше не было смысла.

Они не виделись примерно месяц, и за этот месяц он действительно успел соскучиться, пусть и понял это только когда Юнги поздоровался с ним, кланяясь как-то очень уж вежливо. Он соскучился — ему не хватало самого звука этого голоса, или видеть эти чуть сгорбленные плечи, или считывать остатки меланхолии в остром взгляде. Соскучился — было даже не совсем то слово. Он истосковался, потому что не было рядом такого же молчаливого присутствия, такой прямоты и такого взгляда на творчество. Как привыкнуть к поддержке спасательного жилета, а потом оказаться выброшенным в сердце Тихого океана и выплывать самому.

Из ламп по углам зала лился синий свет с редкими всплесками фиолетового и красного. Это была какая-то глупость, думал Сонун, сочинить для фильма официальные цвета. Темнота банкетного зала была похожа на глухую и мертвую подводную мглу. По щекам Юнги плясали тени.

Сонун решительно пошел ко дну, когда спросил:

— Кто твой «плюс один»?

Юнги посмеялся, как он это делал часто — не издавая звука, сотрясаясь плечами, смотря вне пространства, будто сам над собой. Волной всколыхнулась память на краешке сознания и обдало такой же полустрашной волной, какой обдавали зловещие поездки на такси к месту проведения пресс-конференций.

Юнги улыбался.

— Я пришел с Намджуном. Но он бросил меня, как только увидел в зале Бан Шихёка, так что я теперь здесь один запиваю горе.

Сонун посмотрел в свой бокал. Пожалел, что там пусто. Сказал.

— Я привел с собой Чоншика, но он куда-то сбежал, пока я выступал с открывающей речью. Больше я его не видел.

Они немного постояли, смотря, как джазовые музыканты настраивают оборудование у дальней стены зала. Сонун размышлял, о чем с Юнги можно говорить кроме работы, потому что говорить о работе теперь было бы уже просто идиотством. Даже обсуждение погоды было бы менее неловким. Юнги тоже молчал, смотря Сонуну куда-то поверх плеча. Казалось уже, что все снова катится в какую-то катастрофу, но тут вдруг очень кстати пришлось отойти от центра зала ближе к стене, чтобы дать дорогу кухонной тележке с водруженным на нее огромным тортом. Торт был сделан все в тех же мертвичинных цветах промо. Сонун провожал эту восьмиэтажную несуразицу взглядом. Думал, какая же все это очевидная пошлость. Такой нелепый фарс из траты денег ради зарабатывания денег, такой бессмысленный спектакль без зрителей. Вдруг до кожного зуда захотелось сбежать из этого здания и ничего не видеть, из того, что здесь происходит, ничего не знать о том, что где-то единственной целью создания музыки бывает продать свой товар подороже. Забыть, что так бывает, и что сам в этом участвовал, и еще будешь не раз, а потом вложишь деньги в акции Самсунг. 

Это не был какой-то неразрешимый внутренний конфликт, тут как раз все давно было понятно. Неприятные ощущения порождал не вполне еще задушенный рефлекс внутренне сжиматься каждый раз при виде коммерциализации искусства. Сонун так давно со всем этим работал, что самому было смешно, как эта крохотная часть его сознания умудряется протестовать происходящему из раза в раз.

Юнги смотрел на Сонуна странно, словно понял его без слов и был со всем согласен. Хотя что он, в самом деле, мог понять, если и так думал о Сонуне лучше, чем тот был на самом деле. Это было очевидно и ясно после их разговора в утро последней смены — разговора, думать о котором Сонун боялся, но не мог перестать это делать. Он так часто вспоминал о нем, что в конце концов довел себя до состояния, когда ему стало казаться, что он сошел с ума от своей идиотской влюбленности и все себе придумал. После того, как Юнги столь тепло отозвался о его творчестве, продавать себя здесь и сейчас, а потом еще всю неделю на радиостанциях и в телестудиях, было почти стыдно. Но внутреннее знание об этом одобрении хотя бы всего того, что уже однажды было совершено, теплом разливалось по всему телу. Он хотел помнить, пусть даже и искаженно, ведь другого шанса уже не представится: мягкое утро, солнце на щеках Юнги. То, насколько другим он выглядел — улыбчивым, светлым, расслабленным. Как в полудреме.

Теперь он смотрел на Сонуна странно, и это были вечные его острые глаза, но к естественному их выражению как будто примешалось что-то совсем чужеродное, какая-то застенчивость, какая-то неловкость. Сонун судорожно соображал, что, может быть, Юнги сейчас уже думает о нем и как о художнике, который продался. Или что его наверняка тяготит излишняя компания бывшего начальника. Или, думал Сонун, оглядываясь в поисках официанта с подносом, Юнги сумел всмотреться в самую его суть и разглядел наконец то, что он так старался скрыть, а теперь. А теперь ему, должно быть, неловко, и все это странно и нездорово в свете синих ламп. 

Юнги смотрел на Сонуна, прислонившись спиной к стене, чуть повернув голову. Его губы были приоткрыты, и Сонун думал, пока еще думал, что он, наверное, вот-вот скажет что-нибудь, что слова уже вертятся на языке. Он подумал, что если Юнги сейчас спросит что-нибудь вроде «Ты доволен?», то он просто не выдержит. И потому первым спросил сам, как смог:

— Смешно, да? Как этой презентации вовсе не было бы, и как большинству было бы абсолютно плевать на саундтрек, если бы не знакомые имена в заголовках.

Оцепенение было нарушено, Юнги быстро опустил взгляд, пожал плечом. Он вертел в своей беспокойной руке салфетку, словно собирался промокнуть на всякий случай рот, да и забыл.

— Мое имя все равно не знакомо никому из тех, кто не вчитывается в кредиты трек-листов альбомов айдол-групп. А таких людей как раз то самое большинство, так что неважно.

— Ага, — сказал Сонун. — Ты и сюда, наверное, просто выпить пришел.

Юнги хмыкнул. Покачнул остатки мартини в бокале. Сказал:

— Выпить и поговорить.

— И поговорить? Что же ты стоишь здесь со мной, пока где-то там ходит Бан Шихёк?

— Он все равно меня не помнит. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

Сонун кивнул, но не стал спрашивать. Просто не смог, споткнулся о грустную улыбку. Промолчал.

— К тому же, — добавил Юнги, вдруг расслабляя плечи. — Давно пора было сводить куда-нибудь Намджуна. Ты говорил с ним в последнее время?.. Он теперь взял в привычку ночевать в своем офисе в университете, ничего не ест, спит через раз. Я иногда заезжаю за ним после работы, и тогда он или отключается на заднем сидении такси, или говорит мне про лингвистику, но я, честное слово, и половины не понимаю. Если он не закончит работу над учебником как можно скорее, мы рискуем потерять наше солнце нации.

Намджун, наверное, сказал бы, что все это неправда, но он не слышал, да и слышать не мог: Сонун заметил его на другом конце зала разговаривающим с человеком, который к ним с Юнги стоял спиной. Белый костюм Намджуна в флюоресценте горел, словно подсвеченный. Он походил на карикатурный образ бога из очень плохого ситкома. Он светился, а вокруг были картонные декорации, фальшивая презентация, массовка. И правда, только нимба не хватало. Или ангельского хора.

— Разве я не прав? — посмеялся Юнги, заметив, куда смотрит Сонун.

Они еще какое-то время стояли у стены плечо к плечу. Разговора так и не получилось, но вся неловкость между ними куда-то исчезла. Когда Юнги собрался выйти покурить, Сонун едва не увязался с ним, зацепившись за заминку между словами, и как будто бы вопросительный тон, с которым они были произнесены. Но одернул себя, вдруг подумав, что с его стороны это будет выглядеть смешно и жалко. Подумал, что сказал бы на это Намджун в своем костюме бога. Почему-то опять стало неловко, хотя он был уже один.

Возвращаясь, Юнги столкнулся с Намджуном, и, хотя успел пересечься взглядом с Сонуном, больше к нему уже не подошел. Договорив с Намджуном, Юнги указал ему ладонью на Сонуна, а сам снова вышел из зала, на ходу доставая из кармана пиджака телефон.

— Хён, — Намджун легко поклонился, когда подошел. — Еще раз поздравляю.

Сонун кивнул ему.

— Через пару лет дэсаны некуда будет ставить. А как твои успехи? Юнги сказал, что ты работаешь без сна и отдыха.

— Он преувеличивает. Я просто хочу дописать учебник до лета, а то кафедра опять грозится меня отправить на стажировку за рубеж, и тогда уже снова будет не до работы. Сейчас хотел в офис поехать, но Юнги сказал, что отвезет домой. Убежал за такси. Он как мама иногда.

Сонун хмыкнул. Он не знал этого, но мог представить, какой Юнги с близкими людьми. Еще в тот раз, когда случайно познакомился с Чимином, запомнил эти шутливые колкости, осторожную искренность, готовность защищать. Теперь знал и о заботе. Он старался об этом думать поменьше, потому что, ну, какой теперь в этом был смысл? Они с Намджуном еще немного поговорили об университете, а потом в дверях показался Юнги. Он негромко окликнул Намджуна, и тот, распрощавшись с Сонуном, отошел. 

Сонун думал было зацепиться за эту возможность, подойти к Юнги, попрощаться с ним как следует, поговорить немного еще. Но что-то подсказало, что не стоит, и Сонун остался — он все смотрел, как разговаривают Юнги и Намджун, как стоят рука к руке, тесно, близко, доверительно. Необъяснимый комфорт, в котором не было ни секунды притворства — да и перед кем им было притворяться?.. Сонун зачем-то представил, как они сядут вместе в такси, и насколько легче и честнее им станет в обществе друг друга. Сонун снова начал думать не о том, и в который уже раз себя за это проклял. 

Он расшифровывал, как мог, этот язык жестов, Прокручивал в памяти, словно ручку шарманки, все, что когда-либо говорил Юнги о Намджуне. Он подумал, пока еще мог думать: как же я раньше не понял. Они уезжают вместе. Вот оно что, вот оно что.

От мартини во рту вдруг стало приторно.

Вот оно что.

Юнги и Намджун наконец ушли из зала, а Сонун все смотрел им вслед, в темноту коридора, облокотившись на стену и вполуха слушая вдруг вернувшегося от фуршетного стола Чоншика. 

— Ну вот и где ты был, когда мне тебя было так надо, — сказал ему Сонун. 

Чоншик только махнул на него рукой, чудом не окатив шампанским. 

— Я всегда появляюсь в самый нужный момент, — сказал он. 

Сонун вспомнил всю их общую историю до настоящего момента и подумал, что это было правдой. А потом, он, кажется, напился, несмотря на то, что завтра была суббота.

Хару сказала:

— Если я выиграю, то завтра мы пойдем в Лотте есть мороженое.

Похмельный Сонун отобрал у нее свой стаканчик с кофе, из которого она уже успела хлебнуть.

— До лета еще ого-го как, — сказал он, выныривая на поверхность из собственных мыслей. Обещанного синоптиками дождя так и не случилось, безоблачное небо нещадно купало бейсбольную площадку в свете, и Сонун теперь жалел, что не взял с собой солнцезащитные очки. То ли выход из ночного режима давался ему тяжелее ожидаемого, то ли действительно пришла пора начать следить за собственным здоровьем. 

Хару расчехляла биту, а Сонун сидел рядом, подперев подбородок ладонью. В этот момент он не думал вообще ни о чем.

— Поскорее бы уже каникулы, — сказала Хару, и Сонун согласно кивнул.

На следующий день они ели мороженое в Лотте, и в какой-то момент Сонун прервал себя на мысли — «Только маме не говори», — которую машинально едва не озвучил. Хару была вся по самый нос в ананасовом топпинге.

Это было воскресенье, а в понедельник они впервые за долгое время по-настоящему поговорили с Хёджон по телефону. В самом деле поговорили, а не холодно набросали каркас расписания встреч с Хару, не составили схему празднования дня рождения Хару, не разделили между собой дни школьных каникул Хару. Они поговорили, как двое взрослых людей, не израненных друг другом. Шон был бы так горд.

Хёджон спросила:

— У тебя все хорошо? Ты справляешься?

Сонун не сразу нашелся, что ответить, провалившись в свои мысли. Почти автоматически, по очень старой привычке, отзеркалил вопрос. Этот прием с Хёджон никогда не работал, ее невозможно было обмануть или отвлечь, она всего его видела насквозь. Но на этот раз решила промолчать. Может быть, она тоже уже по старой привычке поняла Сонуна. Уловила, что ему это было необходимо. Чтобы перевести дух, или чтобы не спросить что-нибудь ненужное. Чтобы не вмазать, как он хорошо умел, какой-нибудь неаккуратный аккорд, расстроив всю предыдущую беседу.

Вроде: что бы ты сказала, если бы у меня появились новые отношения? Что бы мы сказали Хару?

Вроде: у тебя кто-нибудь есть? 

Кто-нибудь был?

Хёджон рассказала ему про повышение на работе, про выпендреж арендодателя. Рассказала, что хочет купить машину. Рассказала про их с Хару новый любимый парк, про день детских фестивалей каждый второй четверг. В этом слышался какой-то пока что не намек даже, а его предвестие.

Эту партию Сонун проиграл давно, и дальше двигаться было некуда. Он бы с радостью начал сначала, если бы мог обнаружить на руинах зачатки новой дружбы, но он не понимал, смотрят ли они с Хёджон одинаково на эти вещи, он уже давно многого в ней не понимал. Они почти не общались целых четыре года, а это чудовищно долго для тех, кто был влюблен столько лет.

Но Хёджон не спешила класть трубку. Она говорила и говорила, очень старательно сглаживая углы. Видимо, боялась, что Сонун может истолковать все это как желание сойтись. Сонун плохо умел говорить об отношениях, еще хуже — слушать о них. Хёджон это знала.

Сонун довел этот разговор до конца, не сбежав ни в другую страну, ни в зону сетевой недоступности. Это была победа, о которой он никому не рассказал. 

«Понемногу все приходит в равновесие», — так он думал.

В целом, жить было хорошо. Не считая того, что на него повесили промо саундтрека и самого фильма, Сонун был счастливо безработен, писал музыку в стол, планировал поездку в Японию с Хару во время летних каникул.

Чоншик вскоре временно оказался в рядах той же продюсерской команды, в составе которой Юнги уже давно кочевал из одного лейбла в другой, от проекта к проекту. Формально Чоншик был куратором нового балладного альбома пока ещё безымянного бойбенда Вайджи, но Сонуну со стороны казалось, что он там в основном работает громким именем в промо-статьях.

— Ты просто завидуешь, — отмахнулся от него Чоншик. Телефон вечно прибавлял тону его голоса еще большей ворчливости. — Скоро меня, а не тебя начнут звать на развлекательные шоу.

— Охотно верю. Ты не соскучился? Как насчет записать вторую номинацию на саундтрек года?

— Хён, я люблю тебя, но мне нужен перекур.

— Ты не хранишь верность нашему творческому тандему.

— Не храню, — сказал Чоншик без всякого сожаления. На фоне слышались разговоры и музыка. Сонун не сумел состорожничать и спросил:

— Как дела у Юнги-я?

— Все хорошо. Он про тебя тоже спрашивает то и дело.

— Да? А ты что говоришь?

— Говорю, что SBS скоро примут тебя на работу виджеем, до того ты прочно прописался у них во всех передачах.

— Я же говорил: не завидуй.

Чоншик долго молчал и значительно сопел в трубку. Потом наконец сказал, неожиданно серьезно.

— Ты можешь ему тоже позвонить. Как-нибудь.

Он сказал это, а Сонун так удивился этим словам, что не смог ничего ответить. Хотел отшутиться, но издал какой-то невнятный звук, на который Чоншик сказал: 

— Ага. 

На фоне продолжали греметь голоса, играла чья-то чужая музыка, где-то в той же студии, вероятно, работал в наушниках Юнги.

«Какой-то фарс», — опять подумал Сонун. Он очень смутился, но понял это только потом, когда положил трубку и почувствовал, что у него горит лицо. Он уже и забыл, что так может быть.

Конечно же, он мог позвонить Юнги, но попросту не знал, с чего начать разговор, и не был уверен, что этот звонок был бы уместен. Да и потом, теперь при одном воспоминании о Юнги в голове сразу же сам собой всплывал Намджун. Нехорошо, неправильно и глупо было додумывать — но что еще оставалось?

Он сам хотел отцепить этот пластырь сразу и одним движением. Так и к чему теперь было идти на попятный? На что надеясь?

Поэтому пару месяцев они с Юнги занимались бессмысленной передачей друг другу приветов через Чоншика, пока тот не вскипел:

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы с тобой разговариваем только чтобы перед тем, как положить трубку, ты передал свой несчастный привет Юнги. И он точно такой же, или еще даже хуже тебя, потому что мы сейчас ежедневно проводим по половине суток в одном помещении, и это невыносимо. Созвонитесь сами и здоровайтесь друг с другом хоть часами.

Чоншик начинал разговаривать как настоящий киношный старик, если злился. Сонун готов был поклясться, что его уши были багровыми от гнева.

— Что тебя не устраивает? — спросил он, чтобы еще немного его поддеть. — Может, мы так и будем теперь разговаривать через тебя. Пока что это довольно неплохо работает.

На том конце не было слышно ни музыки, ни разговоров. Только Чоншик вздохнул. Он долго молчал, а потом проворчал, уже успокаиваясь. 

— Вы оба какие-то ненормальные, если честно. Вам подходит.

Сонун продолжал ходить на радио и съемки телепередач, но саму премьеру, когда она все-таки состоялась, прогулял со странным и приятным чувством. Он стоял за два квартала от кинотеатра в лучшем своем костюме и мок под дождем. Наверное, в масштабах его жизни это был какой-то жалкий и детский протест. Но ощущение, с которым он кулаком сминал пригласительные в кармане плаща, было почти столь же освобождающим, какой была та студенческая поездка по Штатам автостопом.

Через несколько зданий влево мерцал неоновой вывеской «Квин». Сонун не выдержал и рассмеялся, когда ее заметил.

Ему казалось, что некоторые прохожие оглядываются. И он подумал: пора перестать ходить на телик. 

Он все-таки сходил в кино под самый конец проката. На утреннем сеансе сидел в абсолютно пустом зале и все два часа думал, сам потом не мог вспомнить, о чем. Музыка терялась на фоне перестрелок, криков и взрывов. Сонун не знал, чего ожидал, когда покупал билет.

А вечером он, не включая свет, лежал в своей пустой квартире и думал: «Вот так и будет всю жизнь». Хотел достать синтезатор, но не смог, все тело охватило оцепенение. Сам не понял, как задремал. Вся легкость предыдущих недель вдруг обратилась в свинец и рухнула ему на грудь. Сонун вдруг почувствовал, что очень устал.

Он едва не подскочил, когда зазвонил телефон, и еще секунд десять просто всматривался в экран, потому что не мог разобрать, что там написано.

— Ты живой еще? — спросил Чоншик. Снова голоса на фоне. Звон посуды. — Мы в баре, и тут тебя показывают по телевизору. Хотел сказать: без звука тебе очень даже идет.

— Если меня показывают по телевизору, — сказал Сонун хриплым ото сна голосом, — то чего спрашиваешь?

— Ну, потому что с тобой никогда не знаешь наверняка.

Сонун потер рукой глаза. Чуть не начал по привычке оправдываться, как делал это, когда мама сквозь помехи и государственную границу звонила ему в Стэнфорд, чтобы спросить, приедет ли он на каникулы.

— Вчера мы сдали альбом, — сказал Чоншик. — А в пятницу пойдем отмечать. Я тебя приглашаю.

Сонун прыснул.

— У тебя даже голос звучит по-другому, когда тебе дают руководить.

Чоншик начал что-то говорить, но потом цыкнул и замолчал надолго.

— Естественно, Юнги тоже будет. — сказал он наконец. — Так что свой привет ему передашь лично, а я бросаю трубку.

— Я и не собирался ничего передавать, сказать по правде, — пробормотал Сонун и сам удивился собственной искренности. 

— Да? — было слышно, что Чоншик едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Всё? Запал пропал?

Сонун чуть не выругался. Почувствовал, как горят уши. Подумал: почему мы ходим вокруг этого, как дети, когда все всё давно уже поняли. 

Наверное, они оба были просто продуктами эпохи, в которую было принято бояться. Почему-то вспомнился яркий, как огонь, Чимин.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я буду сдерживать аппетит, отмечая твои успехи. Плохая примета. Так что готовь деньги.

— Ничего, — сказал Чоншик. Он явно был собой доволен. — Я много заработал. Я же руководитель.

В среду Сонуну позвонила Хёджон и попросила забрать Хару из хагвона к себе до вечера. Голос у нее был такой, словно она собралась идти в атаку, но Сонун знал, что она так прячет неловкость. Хёджон всегда со всем справлялась, и проблемы на новой должности выбивали ее из колеи. Она даже не смогла произнести это слово — проблемы. Она сказала: «небольшие трудности».

У Хёджон всегда все получалось, так было всю ее жизнь, даже если она считала иначе. Даже если теперь думала, что развод и совместная опека — это провал.

Сонун и Хару вместе сделали домашку, сидя за обеденным столом. Поели полезную еду из доставки. Немного посмотрели Марвел. Сонун слушал про друзей Хару из школы и чувствовал себя кем угодно, но не воскресным папой.

По дороге домой Хару заснула на заднем сидении. Запарковавшись, Сонун натянул на себя ее ранец, не без труда поднял ее саму на руки, кое-как ткнулся пальцем в кнопку на ключах, запер машину.

— Да не разувайся, — шепотом сказала Хёджон, когда он попытался стянуть с себя обувь, наступая на задники.

В комнате Хару было темно. Они с Хёджон вдвоем уложили ее на кровать, Сонун каким-то чудом ничего не опрокинул в темноте. Хару завозилась и что-то пробормотала. Хёджон начала расшнуровывать на ней кеды.

— Я сейчас, — сказала она, не оборачиваясь.

Сонун понял это как намек. Он и так уже слишком задержался здесь. Вышел в коридор, где его, приветливо моргнув, встретили световые датчики. Он немного постоял, а потом пошел к двери. Не хотел заглядывать в комнаты, но как-то само, рефлекторно получалось. Он бывал здесь редко, обычно Хару сама спускалась к нему, пока он ждал в машине. Иногда случалось, что у нее были с собой собраны какие-то сумки или громоздкие вещи, вроде велосипеда, и тогда Сонун заходил за ней. Стоял или на лестничной клетке, или, еще реже, на коврике в прихожей. Дальше коридора в эту квартиру он не заходил с развода.

Уже у самой двери вдруг заметил мужские вещи на вешалке в прихожей. Завис взглядом на паре туфель в обувной тумбе. Наверное, то, насколько его это ошарашило, было заметно.

— Он не живет здесь, — зачем-то сказала Хёджон. — Просто запасное, на смену.

Она стояла позади Сонуна, скрестив руки на груди. Пришла проводить, как будто. А он мог бы и один, просто хлопнул бы дверью и ушел, как тогда. Замок бы щелкнул сам, спасибо высоким технологиям. Нового кода Сонун все равно теперь не знал. Это был не его дом.

Сонун долго смотрел на Хёджон, но так ничего и не сумел в ней разглядеть, кроме обычного ледяного спокойствия. Он сказал:

— Я не буду извиняться, и ты не извиняйся. Слишком поздно для этого.

Наверное, он хотел, чтобы она что-то ответила ему. Или наоборот — боялся этого.

Но Хёджон, не смотря на него, потянулась мимо, чтобы дернуть за ручку двери и приоткрыть ее. Вот и все.

— Насчет выходных я позвоню, — сказала она.

Сонун кивнул и вышел. Внизу, прежде чем сесть в машину, какое-то время стоял и тупо смотрел в окна квартиры. Подумал: «Я тебя отпускаю, пора уже».

Потом еще сидел в салоне и просто не мог повернуть ключ зажигания. В голове было так ужасающе пусто, что он не был уверен, что сможет вести.

Может быть, он действительно всего лишь слишком долго был один. Он думал о том, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь в клуб, и не важно, что среди людей, вдвое младше его, он будет смотреться смешно. Он думал о барах в Итэвоне, осторожно избегая, даже в собственных мыслях, приставки «гей-». Он думал о том, как приведет кого-нибудь в эту пустую квартиру с жильцом, но без хозяина. Как уложит кого-нибудь на слегка продавленную с одной стороны двуспальную кровать. Как не станет включать свет.

Он думал об этом и ничего не чувствовал. Ему не хотелось абстрактного человека. Его желания были вполне конкретны. Наверное, тогда, от этой простой и ясной мысли, у него окончательно что-то перемкнуло в голове — он дошел до болезненной эрекции и дрочки в душе. Воровато, быстро, как подросток, который подсознательно чувствует, что делает что-то плохое.

Не то чтобы он думал о худых ладонях, или аккуратном рте, или широких плечах, которые однажды так жадно обтягивала куртка Моторспортс. Не то, чтобы он представлял это тело под собой или над собой. Эти мысли пришли потом. Он вообще ни о чем не думал в этот момент, его состояние было близко к паническому.

Он затрясся, его едва не согнуло пополам. Уцепил какой-то судорожный отрывок собственного отражения в зеркале. Просто, резко, механически двигал рукой, пока вместе с оргазмом не накатило и осознание. 

Он стоял, обтекая, под душем и чувствовал, что еще немного, и дойдет до ручки.

Он не понял, в какой именно момент решился, но это произошло. Ему казалось, что он сам себя уничтожит, если не скажет, и это предчувствие было сильнее страха перед осуждением, унижением, отказом — он их не боялся, потому что знал, что они последуют и так.


	6. Chapter 6

you’re my baby, but you ain’t no kid  
speak up now don’t shut your lid  
monolids blinking at me  
i hear nothing  
just tell me something  
anything  
— the black skirts, island (queen of diamonds)

В банкетной комнате, которую снял Чоншик, было неоново и громко, как в кабинке караоке. По пути к свободному месту за столом Сонун столько раз со всеми поздоровался, что успел забыть, кто был виновник торжества.

— Какой ты нарядный, — смеялся Чоншик, когда пожимал ему руку, и Сонун ничего не смог ему ответить, потому что вдруг понял, что и правда наряжался. И правда добыл себе кардиган от Александра Вана. И правда сходил в салон подстричься. И правда зачем-то все это проделал из смешного желания понравиться, словно тот, ради кого это все затевалось, не успел за полтора месяца совместной работы изучить его наизусть заспанным, потрепанным, уставшим. Словно Юнги ничего не знал про его отвратительный характер, не слышал его чересчур громкого голоса, не видел неудобно взрослого лица.

Соджу Сонуну наливал несчастный младший этого продюсерского коллектива. Сонун не без грусти подумал, что вот пора и Чоншика отпускать в свободное плаванье. Осядет где-нибудь, организует свой лейбл. Не с айдолами, потому что на работу с ними у него все-таки не хватит усидчивости. Но, может быть, попробует вылепить каких-нибудь вторых Хёко. Будет потом устраивать корпоративные банкеты каждую пятницу.

Гости продолжали приходить и уходить. Вокруг была какая-то карусель из лиц и голосов, как, впрочем, часто бывало в местах, где появлялся Чоншик. Они уже успели выпить раз, второй, третий. Сонун произнес такой долгий и щедрый тост, что под конец его уже чуть ли не насильно усадили обратно на место. За столом Юнги не было. Сонун подумал: «К лучшему». Выпил еще.

Когда они вышли подышать в теплый ночной май, Чоншик достал из-за уха украденную у кого-то сигарету, а из кармана пиджака — зажигалку.

— Куда ты раскуриваешься? — по привычке заворчал на него Сонун, отмахиваясь от первой волны дыма. — Тебе уже попросту поздно заниматься такими вещами, понимаешь? Песок сыпется.

— Да ну тебя, — сказал Чоншик. Он был такой довольный весь вечер, его было невозможно ничем зацепить. — Митра, кстати, звонил недавно.

Сонун так удивился, что перестал пританцовывать.

— Джин-а?.. И что говорит? Или вообще, погоди, постой: почему тебе, а не мне позвонил?

— Наверняка ему до сих пор неловко, что он утащил тебя в тур по Японии. Ну, тогда. Или еще что-нибудь себе придумал, ты же его знаешь, — Чоншик стряхнул пепел себе под ноги. — Сказал, что скоро вернется из Америки. Они там откатали что-то абсолютно грандиозное, но я не очень понял, потому что связь была такая, будто он звонит с того света. Хотел встретиться втроем.

Сонун задрал голову. Небо было странно звездное для Сеула. Показалось вдруг, что они очутились где-то невыносимо далеко от времени и пространства, к которому привыкли.

— Помнишь, как мы хотели создать группу? — вдруг сказал он.

Чоншик прыснул.

— Сейчас были бы айдолами на пенсии, а не вот эта ерунда — ты это, наверное, хочешь сказать.

— Или мы могли бы как тогда, помнишь? В Чикаго. Я пишу музыку, ты сводишь, он играет.

— Ага. И начинали бы каждую неделю заново, потому что ты вечно всем недоволен, — Чоншик замолчал, подумал немного и припечатал эхом. — Как тогда.

Он не обижался и не злился. Это все были отголоски старых конфликтов, над которыми теперь, спустя почти двадцать лет, можно было только посмеяться, что Чоншик и делал, пряча улыбку за ладонью с сигаретой.

— Ты надоел мне, — сказал Сонун. Звездное небо ходило ходуном перед глазами. Он опустил голову и увидел, как Чоншик улыбается краешком рта. — Я хочу с тобой работать всю свою жизнь. Я пошел.

Чоншик тихо посмеялся ему в спину.

Сонун завернул за угол, постоял у входа в ресторан. Подумал, возвращаться или нет. Вечер казался завершенным. Искать здесь что-то, чего он так и не нашел до этого момента, было уже просто глупо. Сонун стоял, задрав голову, смотрел на вывеску. Думал: если прямо сейчас поехать в тот же «Квин», решиться с пьяной головы и переспать с кем-нибудь — станет легче? Или утром будет просто чуть более гадко, чем обычно?

— Дэниел! — позвали его, и он встал как вкопанный. По голосу не узнал, но обернулся и сразу расхохотался.

— Ого, сам Тэдди Пак.

Его было прямо не узнать в костюме. Сонун с непривычки впился в него взглядом и вдруг ему стало неловко, потому что он вспомнил, что в последний раз они виделись года три назад на каком-то таком же банкете, и закончилось там все неприятной и пьяной ссорой.

— Чоншик там еще не совсем напился? — спросил Тэдди без особой надежды в голосе. — Мы подписывали контракт в студии, поэтому задержались.

Сонун покачнулся, всмотрелся в человека, стоящего чуть поодаль, за спиной Тэдди, чтобы понять, кто — мы. Вдруг узнал в этом человеке Юнги. 

И Юнги очень просто сказал:

— Хён, привет.

Сказал:

— Судя по всему, у меня теперь будет постоянная работа.

Он стоял и улыбался — руки в карманах, скинни с безжалостными дырами на белых коленках, детская улыбка во весь рот. Он покрасил волосы в блонд и как будто бы стал от этого еще светлее, острее, тише. Стоял, улыбался и был не способен на смолтоки.

Сонун кивнул ему. Сказал на автомате:

— Чоншик курит. Сейчас вернется в зал — вы можете, наверное, сразу туда.

— Опять, что ли? — рассмеялся Тэдди. Сонун смотрел поверх его плеча на Юнги. — Он то ли все время бросает, то ли все время начинает — я кучу лет его знаю и уже запутался.

— Думаю, он и сам точно не знает, — сказал Сонун. — Можно подбросить монету.

Тэдди только хмыкнул. Прошел мимо Сонуна ко входу, дернул за ручку двери. Из неонового полумрака вырвалась волна музыки, гомона, пряных запахов и бесследно поглотила его, словно древнее чудовище. Сонун остался стоять на месте — как и Юнги.

Он, конечно, покрасил волосы и был одет не так, как обычно одевался в студию, словно тоже наряжался (хотя и делал это явно по другой причине), но глобально, всеобще в нем ничего не поменялось. И это было опустошающее осознание, потому что чувства Сонуна тоже были на месте. Можно было плакать или смеяться, можно было хлопать ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Ничего не помогало.

Юнги долго мялся, было видно, что он хочет что-то сказать. Сонун решил, что ему теперь неловко расходиться, и сказал сам:

— Честно сказать, я думал уехать.

А Юнги вдруг вскинул голову:

— Можно с тобой? — по его лицу было видно, что он сам от себя, как и Сонун, опешил. — Мы давно не виделись, я имею в виду.

Вот так у него все было просто: давно не виделись. Как будто это что-нибудь объясняло.

— И правда, — сказал Сонун. — Давно.

— Я хотел поговорить, — продолжил Юнги, потирая мочку уха. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону от Сонуна. — Сейчас уже, конечно, очень поздно, но мы можем пойти куда-нибудь? Если это удобно. Ненадолго — я помню, что у тебя дела по выходным.

Сонун выдохнул. Снял наконец ногу со ступеньки. Подумал: «Стоял все это время, как дурак». 

Сказал:

— Да, конечно. Куда ты хочешь? Можем вернуться в ресторан, просто пойдем за общий стол не сразу.

Юнги достал из кармана потухший телефон. Повертел его в руках.

— Мне совсем не хочется пить сегодня.

— Ладно, тогда?.. 

— В паре кварталов отсюда есть хорошая круглосуточная кофейня. Там всегда тихо. Я закажу такси?..

— Хорошо, — сказал Сонун.

Он вообще ничего не понимал. Мир вокруг покачивался яркими вывесками и автомобильными фарами, но вряд ли дело было в алкоголе — Сонун почти протрезвел, пока стоял на улице. Вдруг вспомнил, крикнул уже отошедшему Юнги в спину:

— А как же Чоншик?

Юнги обернулся, поднял глаза от экрана. Опять улыбнулся.

— Мы ходили в бар вместе буквально каждый вечер после работы. Я думаю, он и не заметит, что меня нет. 

Все он заметит, подумал Сонун. Все-то он замечает, этот неудобный человек, а что потом с этим делать, неизвестно. Он написал Чоншику, что они уехали, но сообщение так и осталось непрочитанным. Когда Сонун сказал об этом Юнги, тот только хмыкнул:

— Он не обидится. Я все равно слишком опоздал.

Они ждали такси у автобусной остановки. Юнги стоял, опустив голову, и смотрел, как значок автомобиля движется по экрану мобильного, огибая пиксельные дома.

— Ты хотел поговорить со мной о новой работе? — спросил Сонун. Вспомнил, как сам сидел в кино и смотрел фильм, музыка к которому была написана им, но в итоге оказалась столь чужой, что он не вполне ее узнал.

Юнги пожал плечами, не поднимая головы.

— Да вообще-то нет. Мне кажется, я о работе думаю куда меньше, чем тебе представляется.

Они еще немного помолчали, а потом Юнги вдруг хмыкнул:

— Будешь смеяться, если я скажу? Ты сегодня выглядишь классно.

Сонун и правда почему-то очень развеселился. Сказал:

— Я наряжался.

Юнги долго молчал, а потом негромко сказал:

— Я тоже.

Они оба тихо посмеялись, хотя смешного тут, наверное, не было ничего. Юнги, вероятно, было просто неловко. Сонун смеялся, потому что вдруг разнервничался, прямо как перед выходом на сцену.

В кофейне и впрямь было пусто. Они сели за дальний столик у большого окна. По улице заморосил дождь, от которого редкие прохожие укрывались, поднимая над головами куртки и плащи. Сонун почувствовал, что нервозность вытрясла из него остатки алкоголя. Теперь он был просто уставшим. Вспомнил, как когда-то хотел выдернуть из себя с корнем свои чувства. Сам над собой посмеялся.

— Я долго думал, с чего начать, — сказал Юнги, смотря в окно. — Но так и не придумал. Я, наверное, и правда все это не умею.

Его пальцы выстукивали по столешнице то ли ритм, то ли фортепианный пассаж. Хотел бы Сонун еще хоть раз услышать как он играет. Еще хоть раз увидеть, как он напрягается, прежде чем взять первый аккорд.

— Зато ты честный. Прямой человек в сотню раз лучше тех, кто готов спрашивать о том, что их не волнует.

Услышав это, Юнги сжал губы в тонкую нитку.

— Тогда спрошу о том, что волнует.

— Давай.

— Что тобой движет, когда ты пишешь музыку?

Сонун даже замер. Внимательно посмотрел на Юнги, но тот не ответил на взгляд. Тогда честно сказал:

— Не понял.

— Я поясню. Я всегда писал просто потому, что не мог не писать. Мне нужно было сочинять все время, а если долго не получалось, я чувствовал себя плохо. Когда я только начал что-то делать на заказ, мне было девятнадцать или около того. Я тогда вообще не думал, что стоит за действием. Мне платили деньги за то, что я занимался вещами, которые меня радуют. Мне было этого вполне достаточно но сейчас, — Юнги посмотрел наконец на Сонуна. — Сейчас я начинаю думать, что ошибался.

Сонун не выдержал, отвел взгляд. Глянул в окно поверх плеча Юнги. Его посетило странное чувство дежавю: когда-то они уже вот так сидели и выворачивались наизнанку друг перед другом. Как будто в другой жизни. Почему-то он больше не чувствовал, что вправе давать советы этому человеку.

— Ты спрашиваешь, — он начал очень осторожно, потому что боялся спугнуть откровенность, — должна ли музыка быть автобиографична?

— Не совсем, — Юнги схватился за чашку с кофе. Сонун снова на него посмотрел: как напряжены были плечи, как отчетлива была морщинка меж бровей. — Прав ли я, если, пока работал над балладой для заказа, понял, что пишу ее человеку, в которого влюблен — и в итоге все равно отдал ее в работу? Нужно ли было поступить иначе? Как бы ты сделал?

На последнем вопросе его голос почему-то дрогнул. Было жалко его, как жалел Хару, когда она свозила коленки, падая на катке. Стало вдруг интересно: ходил он на премьеру их кино или нет? Раньше Сонун был уверен, что нет, а теперь задумался. 

— Я развелся четыре года назад, — сказал он, помедлив. Вот, пожалуй, и пришло время снимать с себя за слоем слой, — но не перестал писать о любви, ты это знаешь.

Юнги покачал головой, смотря себе в чашку.

— Это все равно другое. У меня теперь чувство, что я выпотрошил из себя нечто, к чему прикасаться не стоило. Да еще и продал потом это. Их группа скоро дебютирует с этим треком, его будут крутить по радио, по телевизору, они будут ездить по университетским фестивалям и петь ее перед толпами. А это было признание. Вот теперь сижу и думаю: зачем так сделал?

Сонун все ворочал в голове это: влюблен. Вдруг явственно почувствовал, что стал слишком трезвым для этого разговора.

— Скажи об этом тому, для кого писал?.. — ответил, не думая. — Такое было бы приятно многим. Все-таки тешит самолюбие, тебе так не кажется?

— Не тот случай, когда это было бы уместно. Это не взаимные чувства.

По стеклу бил подкрашенный огнями вывесок дождь. Сонун сидел напротив Юнги и не мог посмотреть на него. Он не знал, куда себя деть.

— Извини, — вдруг сказал Юнги. — Это очень прямо сейчас будет: тебе не одиноко, когда ты пишешь о любви?

— Да как-то всегда удавалось понимать, где во мне композитор, а где я сам.

— Мне тоже, но не в этот раз.

Сонун прошелся пальцем по кайме кофейного блюдца. Посмотрел на одинаковые пирожные, которые они оба взяли, и к которым так и не притронулись. Шоколадные сердца, толстобокость которых как бы обещала какую-нибудь жидкую карамель внутри. Сонун подумал: зря мы это все.

— Нет, — он глубоко вдохнул, как делал это перед выходом на сцену, — мне не одиноко, когда я пишу о любви. И не столь важно, влюблен я сам в этот момент или нет. Я скажу тебе честно: чтобы сблизиться с кем-то, нужно набраться смелости быть открытым. Но со временем от этого попросту отвыкаешь. Когда долго находишься в отношениях, начинаешь воспринимать их как данность. Забываешь думать о той работе, которой они для себя требуют. А после начинать заново, с новым человеком, означает привыкать к новому голосу, телу, лицу. Привыкать к миллиону рутинных мелочей, вроде обыкновения оставлять ящики кухонного гарнитура незакрытыми, или складывать футболки в шкафу определенным образом. Смотреть на все это и отчаянно пытаться вписаться в чужую жизнь. Это все взрослые страхи, и их таких много, а музыка ни при чем.

Юнги только пожал плечом.

— Я давно не состою в отношениях, — сказал он, помедлив. — Из того, что ты сказал, я уже ничего не боюсь.

— А чего боишься?

На это он промолчал. Взялся за ложку, ткнул пирожное, но есть не стал. У него было забавное лицо, словно он то ли давит зевок, то ли перебарывает дрожь в голосе, которая в последние минуты неизвестно от чего — от недосыпа, что ли, — прорвалась из него.

Тогда Сонун спросил, как будто не своим ртом:

— Хорошо, а, — и смог все-таки, — Намджун? 

Он уже и не думал, что ошибается хотя бы в нескольких из своих закадровых суждений. Просто надеялся, что в случае просчета вопрос будет воспринят за шутку. Сам не понял, как решился на эту наглость. Слова осушили язык, во рту пересохло до позыва к кашлю, и Сонун потянулся к чашке, чтобы запить его. А когда поднял голову, увидел, что Юнги улыбается ему. На его лице была написана легкость человека, который решился с разбегу прыгнуть в бездну.

— Что, интересно?.. Ладно, хён, вот тебе честность за честность, — сказал он. — С Намджуном мы встречались шесть лет. Жили вместе. Я даже был знаком с его родителями. Ну, и мы думали об эмиграции. Хотели куда-то, где можно было бы жить, не прячась особо. Когда-нибудь в будущем завести детей и знать, что их не отберут. 

Он улыбался, когда это рассказывал. Сонун понимал и чувствовал, что смотрит на него слишком очевидно, пристально, ошарашенно, но ничего с собой не мог поделать. Одно было — предполагать, думать, фантазировать, а другое — услышать собственными ушами. Узнать, что все, о чем боялся задумываться — правда. 

Юнги немного помолчал, словно ему действительно нужно было время, чтобы перевести дух. Потом продолжил:

— А потом мы расстались, и тогда уже долго не могли разойтись по-настоящему. Даже делили квартиру какое-то время, — он посмотрел на свои руки. — И когда все-таки разъехались… ну, я просто умер. Мне так казалось. И там уже было не до музыки. 

Юнги сказал:

— Я думал, что пути назад, к тому, каким я был до всего этого, у меня уже никогда не будет. Думал, что если не получились эти отношения… что если не получилось с ним, не получилось так, как хотел, до конца, то уже не получится ни с кем и никогда. Не стоит и пытаться. Ну, в конце концов, так и оказалось на самом деле. Я имею в виду, как раньше уже не было. Мы не расстались друзьями, мы расстались в никуда. 

Потом он снова улыбнулся.

— Я как-то прожил пару лет на фоновой музыке для рекламы йогуртов. Еще играл в барах, но это были совсем копейки. Я вернулся к музыке, но уже не писал так, как делал это раньше. Сам не заметил, как для меня это стало просто инструментом. И я к этому привык. И вот теперь, когда впервые за долгое время написал что-то личное, поступил с этой музыкой так, как поступал с любой другой последние годы. А сейчас думаю, что сделал глупость. Вот об этом я спрашивал. Это не все, что я хотел бы тебе сказать, но сейчас, наверное, больше не смогу. Хотя, постой, — он дернул рукой, будто собираясь ухватиться за Сонуна, если тот после всего сказанного вдруг решит встать и уйти — да черта с два, — я думаю, про Намджуна важно рассказать до конца. Ты сам видел, в итоге мы классно подружились. Правда, понадобилось время, чтобы подзабыть друг друга. Иначе невозможно узнать заново. Сейчас у меня нет никого ближе, чем он. Честно говоря, я никогда не верил, что можно быть друзьями после расставания. Я думал, что это какая-то ерунда.

Они помолчали какое-то время. Сонун судорожно пытался придумать, что ему сказать, а Юнги вдруг поднял голову, решился снова посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Мы расстались три года назад. После этого у меня ничего не было — сказал он. — Я не встречаюсь просто так, мне это не нужно.

Сонун подумал жалко: «А что тебе нужно?» Почувствовал себя, как перед десятками объективов, перед человеком, который, сам того не зная, все равно что иглы в него всаживал с каждым новым словом.

— Так. И теперь ты снова влюблен в него? — спросил Сонун из какой-то, что ли, внутренней тяги сделать себе побольнее. — И — снова — пишешь музыку, как раньше?

Юнги хмыкнул. Скривил рот. Снова посмотрел в стол.

— Нет, нет, все не так. Да и новая музыка совсем не такая, как раньше. И я тоже другой.

Он все заносил ложку над пирожным, а потом опускал ее, не решаясь надломить. Amor Fati — шоколадное сердце с жидкой карамелью внутри стоимостью три тысячи вон. Какая-то постановочная ирония. Сонун не смог ничего ему ответить. Даже не смог рассказать ничего о разводе, несмотря на то, что нужно было как-то вернуть это откровение. Хотя бы из приличия. Сонун ничего не рассказал ему про себя. Сидел и просто смотрел, как Юнги вертит в пальцах ложку. Был занят размышлениями о том, почему Юнги вдруг стал выглядеть таким обожженным. А когда пришел в себя, понял, что пауза безнадежно затянулась, и продолжать этот разговор уже было бы неуместно.

На часах было три ночи — ненавистное и любимое время суток. Из раза в раз стирается грань между нереальным и истинным. Происходящее вокруг понемногу начинает напоминать сон, в котором можно творить безрассудства — все равно ночь кончится, все равно проснешься в своей постели под вечер, и ни одно из этих действий, ни один из этих разговоров не будут иметь последствий. Сонун посмотрел в окно — увидел неаккуратно выплеснутую на мокрый холст флуоресцентную палитру: зеленый, красный и желтый горизонтальных светофоров вдоль пустого перекрестка; белые фонари, вырывающие из темноты безлюдные тротуары; желтоватые окна соседних домов, угасающие по одному с каждой новой минутой. Сонун, не отрывая взгляда, бессознательно произнес вслух огрызок мысленно записанного абзаца:

— Мы последние люди на земле.

— Ну, похоже на то, — ответил Юнги.

Он наконец надломил ложкой сердце — треснул шоколад, развалился огромными кусками. Наружу полилась медового цвета карамель. Сонун увидел это — и вдруг решился. Как тогда, в душе — болезненно, отчетливо, изнемогающе. Наблюдая в дверце шкафчика свое корчащаеся тело. Как тогда, в баре, в самый первый раз. С надеждой, надорванно, весело. Сквозь дым и приглушенный свет разглядывая еще совершенно не знакомого человека. Не зная еще, к чему все это приведет.

— Я думал, — начал Сонун и запнулся. — Я должен сказать.

Юнги не смотрел на него и продолжал ребром ложки давить осколки сердца. Сонун заговорил:

— Я должен сказать, потому что потом уже не будет возможности или смысла. Вполне возможно, что это очередной мой монолог на сорок минут, поэтому, пожалуйста, приготовься. — Юнги слабо кивнул ему, не поднимая головы, и Сонун, дойдя до краев, перелился за борт. — Я влюблен в тебя. Как в человека, как в творческий феномен, как в мужчину.

Он сказал это. Он сказал это, и Юнги остался сидеть неподвижно. 

— Я люблю тебя, — продолжил Сонун. — И мне хватит просто этого. 

Юнги медленно поднял голову, поравнялся с ним взглядом — его глаза были большими, его рот застыл в беззвучном «о», словно он совершенно не ожидал этого. Словно Сонун не был неудобно очевидным для всех мимолетных окружающих, включая даже безнадежно слепого к чужим чувствам Чоншика. Юнги смотрел на него так, словно Сонун сообщил ему невероятную и трагичную новость. Он смотрел так, что Сонун понял: это была точка невозврата. Ему уже даже было не стыдно за то, как дрожали его руки, которые он сознательно держал на столе, и за то, что единственным, что осталось прочным во всем его теле, был голос — да и тот начинал давать трещину, подтачиваемый пересохшим горлом.

— Я люблю тебя, и это всего лишь мои чувства. Но это мои чувства к тебе, а значит, они твои наполовину, и я решил, что ты имеешь право о них по меньшей мере знать. Ты также должен знать, что я был счастлив работать с тобой вне зависимости от своих личных эмоций. И что они никак не влияли ни на рабочий процесс, ни на рекомендации, которые я написал по твоей просьбе для резюме, — Сонун выдохнул, наблюдая за тем, как Юнги оседает, порывисто откладывая десертную ложку прямо на стол, промахнувшись мимо блюдца.

— Ничего из того, что я говорил тебе, я не беру обратно. Я считаю, что ты великолепный пианист, и что у тебя необычайное чувство музыки. Это правда. И это все.

Он чуть подался вперед, упираясь руками в стол, потому что все вокруг ходило ходуном и ему нужна была опора. Потому что ему нужны были эти две-три секунды, чтобы вдохнуть. Потому что ему нужно было сказать, пока он мог еще говорить как следует:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы… если бы мы встретились через какое-то время, через полгода, год, пять лет. Неважно. Может быть, снова работая вместе. Может быть, на презентации книги Намджуна. Может быть, стоя в очереди на кассе супермаркета. Без разницы, где бы это произошло, и кто был бы рядом с нами. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы могли поприветствовать друг друга с хорошим чувством.

Он не помнил, как ушел. Только краем сознания уловил, как оставлял деньги на стойке баристы. Как боялся оступиться в мигающем неоне вывесок, спускаясь по внутренней лестнице прямиком к тротуару — ноги держали плохо.

Он никогда не хотел этих киношных признаний, но стоял, где стоял — на предпоследней ступеньке входной лестницы, посреди мертвой улицы, на изломе ночи, и хлопал ладонями по карманам в поисках сигарет, которые не курил уже лет десять. Он услышал быстрые шаги за спиной, он их знал наизусть: пружинящая походка, всегда легкая обувь. Он не хотел, но обернулся — до эшафота оставалось немного. Юнги переступил порог, выходя из драмы в побочный сюжет ситкома. Спускаясь к Сонуну, останавливаясь на одну ступень выше.

Сонун плохо умел говорить об отношениях, и еще хуже — слушать, но тяжелее всего этого было остаться и получить и без того очевидный отказ на просьбу, которая так и не была им озвучена. Эту ситуацию невозможно было вытерпеть, и нужно было сняться с места, сбежать куда-нибудь, куда угодно, из жизни Юнги, в такси или даже в кольцевой ночной автобус. Сонун уже раскрыл было рот, чтобы сообщить об этом Юнги, но не успел — оказался притянут за ворот рубашки, ощутил, как сминается злосчастный кардиган от Александра Вана. Задохнулся так, словно пальцы Юнги сжали его горло. Он почувствовал эти ладони, за которыми столько раз смотрел сквозь звуконепроницаемое стекло, на своей коже, почувствовал, как они поднимаются по его шее вверх, вверх, вверх, обхватывают голову, цепляя большими пальцами мочки ушей. Происходило что-то бесповоротное и безвыходное, а у него были такие холодные руки.

Юнги смотрел на него, может быть, долю секунды. Так близко, что Сонун вдруг увидел золотистые вспышки на темной радужке. Ничего не успел даже подумать — его дернуло, пошатнуло, подтолкнуло вперед какой-то силой, которая была больше, смелее и честнее его самого, и он вдруг стал еще ближе — дыханием в дыхание, кожей в кожу, ртом в рот. Это первое прикосновение даже не было похоже на поцелуй — они одновременно вцепились друг в друга, как двое утопающих. 

Обветренные губы обожгли кожу, не хватило дыхания. Сонун и забыл, как это. Он крепко схватил Юнги за плечи, он хотел запомнить вкус, жар, запах. Юнги касался его так, будто был в нерешимости, будто ему не хватило всего, что сказал Сонун, чтобы знать наверняка. У него не просто бешенно колотилось сердце — Сонун чувствовал, как его всего бьет мелкая дрожь, как сквозь него проходят, искрясь, все его мысли и чувства, которых он боялся и которые носил в себе уже слишком долго. 

Юнги еще раз мокро тронул ртом его губы, а потом отстранился, и Сонун запоздало почувствовал, что тянется следом. Сам себя смутился, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже. 

Выдохнул. Словно за раз избавился от всего, что мучало месяцы напролет.

Они стояли на пустой улице, в иллюзорные три часа ночи. В то же самое время, как через кварталы от них гремели корпоративы, дописывались отчеты, вычитывались рукописи, в то время как где-то кипела жизнь, они были здесь и сейчас. Юнги смотрел на него сверху вниз, и над его головой светилась, как нимб, кайма вывески кофейни.

— Ты не..? — начал Сонун и задел губами его подбородок.

— Да, — сказал Юнги и разжал ладони, которыми сжимал рубашку на плечах Сонуна. — Да. В общем, слушай радио в ближайшие недели, хён. Там будет подарок.

Он спустился на одну ступеньку, встал рядом с Сонуном, так близко, что их руки почти соприкасались. Сонун потянулся и тронул его пальцы своими. Смотря себе под ноги, Юнги проговорил:

— Я собирался, а так и не сказал. И сейчас не могу.

— Ничего, еще скажешь. Все, что хотел.

Юнги смотрел на пустую дорогу, а Сонун — на него. Просто не мог перестать.

— Я никогда не думал, — сказал Юнги. Он не переставал улыбаться. — Никогда не думал, что это может быть взаимно. А потом ты… Я чуть не умер, пока слушал тебя, там, наверху.

Сонун почувствовал, как окатило жаром лицо и шею. Соврал:

— Я уже не помню, что там наговорил.

Юнги наконец повернул к нему голову.

— Ты врешь, — сказал он. — Все ты помнишь. Теперь никуда не денешься. 

Сонун хмыкнул. Решаясь, положил ему руку на шею. Провел большим пальцем по линии челюсти. Подумал: «И правда».

Юнги продолжал широко улыбаться все то время, что Сонун его целовал.


	7. Chapter 7

it's gonna be a late night  
but baby i'm comin' home  
— epik high, shoebox

Солнце путалось в волосах Хёджон, по плечам ниспадало на плечи, а оттуда — к рукам, в которых она держала картонный стаканчик с кофе. Она никогда не носила кольца, даже обручальное, пока они с Сонуном были женаты, но теперь вот, как оказалось, начала. Сонун смотрел, как ласково мерцает закованный в серебро изумруд на ее безымянном пальце.

Сонун не знал, в чем было дело — то ли в том, как однозначно выглядели чужие вещи в доме, который принадлежал когда-то ему, то ли в том, что у него самого появились новые отношения, но ему в какой-то момент показалось, что он начал смотреть на Хёджон иначе. Может быть, он просто отпустил обиду, о которой сам не догадывался. Он не знал. Но теперь он вдруг обнаружил, что может смотреть ей в глаза без чувства, что они ведут какую-то тайную войну.

Они с Хёджон не ели вместе с прошлого дня рождения Хару, да и то, тогда все было мельком и очевидно неловко для всех присутствующих. Сонун поцеловал Хару, разорвал вместе с ней упаковку подарка, всунул в себя кусок торта чуть ли не целиком. Потом придумал себе какой-то срочный проект с близким дедлайном и уехал. Наверное, он был неправ, но ему тогда казалось что и гости, и Хёджон, и, может быть, даже Хару, почувствовали облегчение, как только он покинул праздник, на котором был совершенно лишним.

Из-за того, что он так долго избегал смотреть в глаза Хёджон, в его голове ее образ понемногу успел срастись с фотографией контакта в какаотоке, которой было много лет, и которую Хёджон не меняла, видимо, позабыв о ее существовании вовсе. Она всегда мало внимания обращала на эти вещи.

Было странно сидеть за столом напротив и смотреть на нее теперь.

Было странно смотреть на нее теперь, когда она говорила: «Я выхожу замуж этой зимой». Ее лицо приняло это хорошо знакомое Сонуну выражение — словно она пыталась просчитать любые возможные возражения собеседника и нейтрализовать их заранее. Сонун узнал это выражение и улыбнулся, но Хёджон этого не заметила, потому что смотрела поверх его головы, туда, где Хару играла с огромным белым щенком. 

В кафе было людно, как и в любом оборудованном сплит-системой месте — стояла середина июля, самый зенит лета. Сеул медленно задыхался в ожидании сезонных дождей.

— Я рад за тебя, — сказал Сонун, допивая кофе. — Поздравляю. Это искренне. 

Почему-то он даже этому не удивился. Почти ничего не испытал, кроме спокойной радости, о которой и сказал. Ему подумалось, что теперь у них все наконец стало честно.

Хёджон ничего не сказала. Никаких «спасибо» или «прости», для этого было уже поздно. В конце концов, они сами так решили. Когда Хёджон посмотрела на Сонуна, он сделал над собой усилие и не отвел взгляд. Он тогда подумал, что лучше времени не будет, и просто сказал:

— На самом деле, я тоже встречаюсь кое с кем.

Хёджон никак не изменилась в лице, только чуть дрогнул уголок губ. Может быть, ушла напряженность из черт, а может быть, Сонун это себе придумал.

Хеджон сказала: 

— Вот как? Это же хорошо, — она помолчала немного, а потом улыбнулась, уже не скрываясь. Спросила, и в тоне голоса послышались давно забытые Сонуном смешинки:

— У тебя получается?

Сонун склонил голову набок в движении, которое успел за два месяца перенять у другого человека в числе множества других привычек. Получалось ли? Он не знал. Он знал, что они оба очень отвыкли от отношений. Он знал также, что они оба очень стараются. Хотел бы он сказать это Хёджон. Хотел бы, но не решился, а потому ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Позовешь меня на свадьбу? Если только не боишься, что своим присутствием я буду слишком напоминать тебе молчаливый упрек. 

Хёджон покачала головой, как будто он сморозил несусветную глупость. Но она все еще улыбалась, так что Сонун знал, что все в порядке.

Он подумал: сколько же лет. Сколько же лет они уже не говорили нормально — даже еще до развода. Сколько же еще лет пройдет, прежде чем снова заговорят, не чувствуя при этом, что ходят по кромке льда.

Сонун обернулся, положив локоть на спинку стула. Хару сидела, скрестив ноги, на коврике в игровом углу и подкидывала в ладонях мячик. За ней неотрывно следили несколько пушистых и абсолютно одинаковых белых щенков. Почувствовав, что на нее смотрят, Хару тоже повернулась и коротко помахала рукой в их с Хёджон сторону. Сонун улыбнулся. Невесомо, неотвратимо в жизни начиналось что-то новое.

Племянник Чоншика научил его пользоваться стикерами в какаотоке, и теперь от них не было спасения. Их чат на троих, который Джин создал после первой за много лет совместной посиделки, разрывался от уведомлений, но каждый раз, когда Сонун его открывал, не мог найти там ничего, кроме богато иллюстрированных возмущений очередной незначительной ерундой.

Хороший был вечер тогда. Они вышли из бара и долго, не сговариваясь, просто стояли, разглядывая небо. В какой-то момент Сонуну показалось, что он, моргнув, вдруг отмотал время лет на двадцать назад. И вот они снова были в Чикаго, и им все было по плечу.

В тот вечер Джин сказал:

— Все хорошо, и я счастлив, — он улыбался, покачивая в пальцах пустую рюмку. — Но я чувствую, что взял слишком много?.. Как-то так. И мне нужен перерыв. Я хочу осесть на одном месте. Хотя бы ненадолго. Мне это нужно.

Чоншик быстро посмотрел на Сонуна и сказал Джину:

— Митра, я знаю, что он сейчас скажет. Не слушай.

Он был весь до самых ушей красный от выпитого. А Сонун все равно сказал:

— Раз уж ты приехал и собираешься остаться, послушай, что я предлагаю. Я хочу работать втроем. Как тогда, помнишь? — Джин никак не поменялся в лице. Чоншик цокнул языком и откинулся к спинке стула. Сонун вдруг почувствовал какое-то смущение перед ними и сам на себя за это чувство разозлился — Я знаю, я знаю, что много ошибался тогда. Если я тогда ранил ваши чувства, мне жаль, и это правда. Но прошло так много времени. Мы могли бы попробовать снова.

— Невозможно ранить мои чувства, — сказал Чоншик и опрокинул в себя рюмку.

Джин долго смотрел то на него, то на Сонуна. Посмеивался.

— Это непросто, — сказал он. — Тут нужно подумать.

Услышав это, Чоншик не стал спорить. Не стал переубеждать Джина, и это было уже что-то. Можно было надеяться.

— Ладно, — просто сказал Сонун. Он готов был подождать.

Почти сразу после той встречи он снял крошечную студию в Итэвоне. Ходил туда, как на работу, в обычные часы, и писал нудные фортепианные концерты. К нему несколько раз обращались за саундтреком, и он всякий раз обещал подумать, надеясь, что возьмется за эту работу с Чоншиком и Джином. Но по большей части в тот период его волновало другое.

К лету Намджун дописал свой учебник и сразу укатил в летнюю школу в Гарварде. На научных конференциях и промо-мероприятиях он мог присутствовать исключительно по видеосвязи. Намджун приглашал Сонуна в университет поприсутствовать, но тот всякий раз отказывал. Возвращаться в место бывшей работы все еще было почему-то тягостно. 

Зато на самой первой конференции побывал Юнги. Он, смеясь, рассказывал, как у Намджуна то и дело мерк экран, или зависала презентация, или пропадал звук. И как потом он писал Юнги огромные письма в какаотоке, где, фонтанируя рыдающими стикерами, жаловался на свою жизнь.

— Ты же знаешь его, — говорил Юнги. — Он ломает все, к чему прикасается.

Совмещать графики было сложно, но им удалось выработать подобие рутины. По пути с со своей работы в лейбле Юнги заезжал в студию к Сонуну, и там они вместе ужинали. Иногда они обсуждали какие-то незначительные вещи. Иногда выходили пройтись вдвоем. Иногда уезжали вместе домой к Сонуну.

Иногда Юнги закапывался в его партитуры, пальцами водя по нотным строчкам. Иногда он слушал черновики Сонуна, сидя у него на коленях. Иногда они целовались по ощущениям не меньше нескольких часов. Домой после этого Юнги уезжал с неприлично красным ртом, и было не понять, из-за поцелуев это, или за острого соуса к лапше.

Простая, почти схематичная рутина. Предсказуемый распорядок. Им это было нужно — они оба отвыкли делить себя с кем-то вот так откровенно. Они не торопились. Они очень старались друг друга не ранить. Сонуну нравилось думать, что они понемногу становятся в этом лучше.

Не было смысла загадывать дальше. Не было совершенно никакого смысла ломать голову над тем, что будет потом, и все-таки Сонун усердно этим занимался воскресными вечерами, пока вез Хару обратно к Хёджон. Он теперь куда чаще, чем раньше, думал о том, что будет, когда Хару вырастет, а он состарится. 

Он теперь куда чаще, чем раньше, добавлял в свои размышления новые переменные. Миграция. Брак. Юнги, который как-то перед самым сном сказал что-то несусветное о том, как был бы не против жить на ферме и заниматься сборкой мебели — и так до конца жизни. Скорее всего, он на утро об этом уже и не помнил, а Сонун ходил еще неделю как заведенный.

Его утомляло, что он ни с кем не может поговорить об этом, кроме как с самим Юнги. Поэтому иногда из него почти агрессивно вырывалось что-то вроде:

— Я очень взрослый, я неудобный, я полупубличный человек. Ты точно хочешь со мной отношений?

Весь запал ругаться у него иссякал еще на середине первой фразы, но он все равно шел ко дну до победного. Юнги всякий раз тихо и беззлобно вздыхал, бережно брал его за руки или целовал в переносицу, словно он был ребенком, которого нужно успокоить. Он не говорил, что это ерунда, он ничего не говорил, и все равно Сонун отвечал ему, как на неозвученный упрек: «Да знаю я».

Это все просто его взрослые страхи. Сорокалетний монстр под кроватью.

Впервые услышав это, Юнги долго и беззвучно смеялся, сотрясаясь плечами. А когда он закончил, Сонун попросил его:

— Я сказал Хёджон. Теперь ты скажи Намджуну.

Юнги опять рассмеялся.

— О, он знает. Давно. Он знает, и он в ужасе. Я его лучший друг, ты — его бывший преподаватель. Он теперь просто хватается за голову каждый раз, как меня встречает, ты бы только это видел.

Сонун попытался сдержать улыбку, но ничего у него не вышло.

— Он привыкнет. 

— Я думаю, — сказал Юнги, — у него нет выбора.

Не было никакого смысла загадывать дальше, особенно если он сам не до конца был уверен, насколько долго все это продлится. Он хотел бы — до старости, и уже принял эту мысль, перестал прерывать себя на ней, перестал бояться. Но все еще не конца был уверен, что именно думает о совместном будущем Юнги. Спрашивать было боязно, но он знал, что однажды соберется с духом.

Повторного кризиса сексуальности так и не случилось. Хотя Сонун и погрузился с головой в квир-культуру, стал много читать об этом, пытаясь по памяти сравнивать с тем, как было не в Корее даже, а в Штатах, тогда, половину жизни назад, когда он впервые влюбился в мужчину. В какой-то вторник даже навязался с Юнги в «Квин» к Чимину, надеясь, что его почти исследовательский интерес к этому бару никого из них не заденет. Юнги рассказал ему, что ходил на сеульские прайды каждый год, когда был младше, но последние несколько лет не получалось из-за работы, хотя хотелось бы. Сонун стоял в пробке, коротал бессонницу, проводил обеденные перерывы и все читал, читал, читал. Ему казалось, что он понемногу восстанавливает ту часть себя, от которой когда-то отказался как от чего-то постыдного, хотя, наверное, сделать это, просто читая статьи в интернете, было невозможно. Но его успокаивала эта иллюзия. Для начала, пожалуй, было достаточно и этого.

Он много думал про нечеловеческие усилия, про смелость, про веру всего сообщества, и как-то даже довел себя этими мыслями чуть ли не до слез, потому что почувствовал вдруг благодарность за то, чего у него когда-то не было, а теперь, спустя двадцать лет, есть. 

Сонун вдруг обнаружил, что ему есть еще, во что врастать, хотя до этого был уверен, что к сорока годам узнал себя досконально. Однако на этом было, по большей части все, если, конечно, если не считать каких-то материальных и простых вещей, о которых он никогда до этого не задумывался и которые застали его врасплох. Например, еще один бритвенный станок в шкафчике ванной. Незнакомая глубина голоса по утрам. Или ошарашившая вдруг мысль, что он вообще не помнит, что такое секс с мужчиной. Сонун чувствовал себя неловко и смешно, вспоминая, сколько ему лет, когда Юнги, целуя его шею, впервые почти вопросительно положил руку ему на пах.

У них был осторожный и нежный секс. Они изучали друг друга, никуда не торопясь. Это было просто еще одно измерение, в котором им предстояло привыкнуть друг к другу, и Сонуну было приятно знать, что они смотрят на эти вещи одинаково.

Совершенно другое дело было — перебороть полузабытый и мучительный стыд за некрасивое, стареющее тело. Каким-то чудом ему удавалось не думать об этом, сидя под обличающим светом белых студийных ламп, пока Юнги запускал ладонь ему в ширинку брюк. Но если они были дома, он не включал свет и никогда не раздевался полностью. В одну из последних встреч перед отъездом в Японию он честно собирался наконец это сделать, и все равно не смог с собой справиться — перехватил руки Юнги, когда тот попытался стянуть с его плеч расстегнутую рубашку.

— Что не так? — спросил Юнги. Уличные фонари сквозь незашторенное окно заглядывали в спальню, бросая белесые пятна на кровать, стены, лицо Юнги. Сонун боялся услышать в его голосе раздражение, но не смог уловить ничего, кроме спокойного тепла. — Это всего лишь ты и я. Ничего больше.

Что тут можно было ответить? Сонун понимал, что ведет себя смешно и глупо, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Наверное, ему и здесь требовалось время.

— Я не знаю, нуждаешься ли ты в моем мнении по этому поводу, но я совсем не думаю, что это смешно или глупо, — сказал Юнги. Это был июнь, утро субботы. Они сидели в кофейне, в которой все между ними решилось несколько недель назад, и ждали, когда у Хару закончатся занятия в кружке анимации. — Все в порядке.

Сонун завел этот разговор, потому что чувствовал, что он давно назрел, но уже жалел об этом. Он думал, как можно свести всю эту катастрофу в шутку, но ничего не шло в голову.

Юнги вдруг сказал:

— Я все хотел спросить. В ту ночь, когда вы с Чоншик-хёном забирали меня и Чимина с работы, ты помнишь?.. То, какое лицо у тебя было, когда он сказал, что я бываю в гей-баре. Что тогда случилось? Очевидно, я в тот момент все не так понял.

— А, — Сонун дернул плечом, — Я просто тогда удивился. Вы очень смелые, вы вообще другие. Ваше поколение.

Сказал и сам не совсем понял — что. И пока сидел, в замешательстве сжимая чайную ложку, услышал, как Юнги смеется.

— Не надо, — сказал он, — говорить так, будто ты мне в отцы годишься.

— Но это почти так.

— Это не так. Ты сейчас хуже, чем Чоншик-хён.

Сонун хотел было возмутиться, но понял, что Юнги прав, и просто сидел и смотрел, как он беззвучно смеется над ним. Сам почувствовал, что улыбается.

В конце концов, была еще и Хару, и это было важно. Это было дороже ему больше всего. У Сонуна голова шла кругом от одних только мыслей о тщательно срежиссированных походах в кино, продуманных покупках мотков сладкой ваты, стратегических подношениях наборов Лего. Что еще обычно делают в таких случаях? Он немного гуглил этот вопрос, но дальше страницы с результатами не пошел, потому что вдруг замучила совесть. Стало интересно: а Хёджон и ее жених — как они пытаются ей все это объяснить? Тоже подносят дары?

Интересно, Хару теперь думает, что у нее будет новый папа? Или понимает, что он может быть всего один? И можно ли как-то осторожно спросить у нее об этом?

— Хён, ты бы думал поменьше, — сказал ему на это Юнги. Он лежал на студийном диване, закинув на Сонуна ноги. Из колонок лился фортепианный концерт, который никто не купил бы ни за какие деньги, даже если бы Сонун все-таки выставил его на продажу.

Все понемногу складывалось само собой. Неторопливо, мерно, спокойно, как и все, что было у них с Юнги. Они начали с малого. Сонун объяснил Хару, что Юнги — это его друг с работы. Они начали проводить немного времени втроем по субботам. Ходили вместе в городской парк кормить уток. Ездили смотреть мультики в автокинотеатр. Юнги взялся учить Хару играть в баскетбол. Обещал, что покажет ей, как вертит на пальце мяч, как только они с Сонуном вернутся из каникул в Японии.

Для начала всего этого было вполне достаточно. Сидя в машине на парковке у спортивной площадки и наблюдая за тем, как Юнги показывает Хару трехочковый, Сонун с непонятным недоверием к себе самому подумал: все в порядке.

В день перед отъездом Юнги привел его к себе домой в небольшую студию на предпоследнем этаже огромной башни, обшитой металлом и зеркалом. В жилом комплексе было тихо и солнечно, в квартире Юнги — холодно и бело. Сонун ходил по полуобжитому помещению, осторожно ведя ладонью по стенам, и снова, в который раз, узнавал в Юнги что-то свое.

Сонун оторвался от разглядывания книжных полок и посмотрел на Юнги. Тот стоял посреди единственной комнаты и как-то слишком очевидно нервничал.

— Давно не водил гостей, — сказал он, потирая пальцами ухо. Блеснула сережка. — Я живу слишком далеко. Никто не соберется просто так в пригород. Легче самому добраться к друзьям в Сеул.

В его голосе сквозила неловкость. Сонун смотрел на него в этой квартире и не мог не задуматься, а как бы выглядело пространство, которое они разделили бы на двоих? Не сейчас. И не в ближайшем будущем. Все еще было слишком рано для них обоих. Но когда-нибудь.

Они немного посидели вместе за цифровым фортепиано, а потом Юнги приготовил пасту на ужин. По телевизору беззвучно шло какое-то кино про восстание машин, но они его не слушали. Юнги долго рассказывал про работу в лейбле. 

— Я чувствую, — произнес он, рассеянно постукивая пальцем по ножке винного бокала, — что мне понемногу начинает это нравиться. Это непривычно — я нигде никогда не задерживался дольше пары проектов подряд, но сейчас чувствую, что мог бы остаться насовсем.

— Если Чоншик все-таки решится открыть свой лейбл, — осторожно начал Сонун, — пойдешь к нему?

— Я бы мог. Если позовет. С ним легко работать.

— А со мной?

— А с тобой — нет, — засмеялся Юнги — он делался очень смешливым от вина, это Сонун тоже узнал только недавно. — Но интереснее, чем с кем бы то ни было, так что оно того стоит. А ты бы вот сам пошел в лейбл на постоянную работу? Почему-то кажется, что нет.

— И правда, не пошел бы, — сказал Сонун. — Тем более к Чоншику, он меня вводит в уныние.

Юнги только прыснул.

— На самом деле ты его очень любишь. Просто сейчас обижаешься, что он не хочет к тебе идти на работу, а сам в это время делает какие-то свои штуки.

— Да? — Сонун задумался, а потом честно сказал. — Да, наверное, так и есть.

Потом они вместе убрали на кухне, едва не разбив свои огромные винные бокалы, потому что стол предательски зашатался, когда Юнги прижал к нему Сонуна. Пришлось прерваться. По телевизору бравые американцы все еще воевали с техногенными угрозами, а Сонун отсутствующе смотрел в экран, вытирая насухо тарелки, и думал, что хотел бы к этому привыкнуть. Хотел бы, чтобы это повторялось часто, и чтобы прием пищи с Юнги был тем, что он однажды станет называть про себя семейным ужином. 

Когда в тот вечер они занялись сексом, Сонун впервые позволил раздеть себя до конца, потому что подумал, что на чужую оголенную честность следует отвечать взаимностью. Впрочем, он так и не смог решиться оставить включенной даже небольшую лампу на прикроватной тумбе. Но все равно утром лежал, разглядывая спящего Юнги, и думал, что они перешагнули вместе еще один какой-то важный рубеж. Какой именно, он еще не совсем мог сформулировать, но что-то подсказывало, что он однажды все поймет, просто ему нужно было время.

Хару ждала его у подъезда, потирая заспанные глаза. Свободной рукой она туда-сюда дергала пластиковую ручку чемодана — он у нее все еще был в виде человека-паука, хотя она давно уже просила купить ей взрослый.

— Мы опоздаем на самолет, — сказала она Сонуну, пока тот помогал водителю уместить оба их чемодана в небольшом багажнике. 

— Ничего подобного, — ответил Сонун.

Он был готов сворачивать горы и искривлять пространство и время.

В Японии они ездили смотреть на Фудзи (фу, скукота, жарко, голову напекло, пойдем за мороженым), играли в автоматы в Акихабаре (так здорово, давай еще вернемся сюда завтра и послезавтра?), вглядывались в Токио со смотровой площадки телебашни (красиво, а еще дома и машины внизу такие крошечные, что едва видно, только жалко, что ты струсил пройтись по стеклянному полу, нет, ты струсил, струсил). 

Они с Юнги созванивались каждый вечер, иногда по видеосвязи. И иногда вместе с Хару. 

Наткнувшись на необычное граффити на стене дома в Фукуоке, или увидев золотых рыб в пруду парка Хибия, или стоя посреди молла в Токио напротив огромной ростовой куклы Кумамона, Хару просила: «Сфоткай, пришли оппе». Юнги в ответ присылал для нее фото своей собаки, которые сделал, когда ездил на выходные к родителям в Дэгу. В Сонуне теплилась какая-то глупая надежда, но он пока еще очень боялся дать ей пустить корни: всего происходящего и так было слишком много. Он только начинал привыкать.

В Сеуле его ждала работа запоем — Чоншик немного оттаял и согласился взяться за запись музыки для титров новой дорамы на KBS. Нужна была скрипка, нужно было фортепиано, нужны были, кажется, духовые, нужно было много чего еще — а Сонун вдруг обнаруживал себя упоенно сочиняющим в кафе, в самолете, на заднем сидении такси. Он с нажимом проводил пять горизонтальных линий — немногие ресторанные салфетки выдерживали — и писал, неаккуратно, криво, с помарками и пояснениями, но писал и просто не мог остановиться.

— Ну ты и наворотил, — сказал Чоншик, когда Сонун притащил к нему в студию свои манускрипты. Они разбирали их вдвоем и не заметили, как наступил вечер. Была уже почти полночь, когда приехал Джин с футляром от скрипки под мышкой.

— Я просто посмотреть, что вы тут придумали без меня, — предупредил он Сонуна еще раньше, чем тот успел открыть рот.

— Конечно, конечно, — сказал Сонун.

Они просидели за работой до самого утра и из студии вышли с готовым демо для скрипки.

Приближался сезон дождей. Хёджон выпросила отпуск на европейский тур со своим женихом — она почему-то долго смеялась по телефону, когда Сонун назвал это так — и пообещала, что привезет Сонуну Хару на все это время.

Сонун слушал ее и прижимал трубку к уху, стоя спиной к окнам в спальне. Он бродил взглядом с вещи на вещь и вдруг увидел эту комнату совершенно по-новому. Застиранная футболка с Тони Монтаной на спинке рабочего стула. Чашка с недопитым кофе на полу у стойки для синтезатора. Разворошенная постель. В воздухе витал запах чужого одеколона, а Сонун только теперь понял, что до такой степени привык к нему, что вовсе перестал замечать. Закончив говорить с Хёджон, Сонун еще какое-то время просто стоял, заново рассматривая собственную спальню. Подумал обо всех этих признаках другого человека, но не почувствовал неприязни от втожения. Напротив, по всему телу разлилось ровное тепло.

Юнги гремел на кухне, готовя ужин. У него здесь уже успел сложиться какой-то свой порядок, так что Сонун и сам не был уверен, где что лежит. Он мог подолгу стоять в дверях и смотреть, как Юнги снует туда-сюда с суетливостью, в целом ему абсолютно несвойственной, а потому смешной. Было и из спальни слышно, как Юнги мычит себе под нос старую песню Ти-Ары.

Это был их первый за долгое время полностью совпавший выходной. Они весь день провели в постели то досыпая, то слушая симфонические оркестры, на которые святотатственно мало обращали внимания. Они собирались поужинать вместе и после Сонун отвез бы Юнги домой, а сам поехал бы за Хару.

Дождь заливал улицы, все за стеклами пылало от света фонарей и окон домов напротив. Вдруг показалось, что это так просто — осознать себя в этом месте и в этом времени. Бросить мобильный на кровать. Выйти из сумрачной спальни, опущенной в дробь капель по стеклу, в теплый свет, в запах еды, в звук человеческого голоса.

Сонун стоял в дверном проеме у входа на кухню и просто смотрел, как Юнги готовит. Это начинало входить в привычку. Он надеялся — это насовсем.

Сонун думал о том, как долго в этом доме жизнь была лишь в выходные дни и половину школьных каникул.

Он думал про старость, про миграцию, про брак.

Он не остановил себя сознательно, как это делал обычно, но отвлекся, когда Юнги попросил его достать тарелки из ящика с посудой.

За едой они говорили про музыку, про общих знакомых, про планы на работу. Полуслучайно сталкивались лодыжками под столом. По беззвучному телевизору шел прогноз погоды. Это был их семейный ужин. 

Сонун подумал: и Хару. Может быть. Когда-нибудь. Улыбнулся этой мысли.

Они, как обычно, вместе убрали кухню после еды. Постояли какое-то время у окна, целуясь, а потом Юнги ушел переодеться из домашнего и собрать вещи, которые привез с собой на выходные. Слушая, как он шелестит одеждой, Сонун ушел к большому шкафу в прихожей и достал с верхней полки обувную коробку. Заглянул внутрь, чтобы проверить, все ли верно. Внутри были резиновые сапоги Хару с мультяшными утками на мысках. Сонун поставил их у порога.

По прогнозу завтра снова был дождь.


End file.
